Sweet Revenge
by Hoshi of Death
Summary: Dicen que la venganza nunca es buena pues envenena o mata el alma...pero y si hay alguien que en verdad la mereciera estarías dispuesto a sacrificar la pureza de tu alma y asi obtener tu dulce venganza?/UA KxC
1. Prologo

hello everybody n_n!

aqi estoy de nuevo con otro fic...este en especial sera mas complicado debido al tema que tratara

bueno la historia del como nacio esta historia (XD) es: el fin de semana pasado un amigo me pidio ayuda para hacer un trabajo para su escuela...bueno pues resulta qe este chavo tiene un hermano de 10 años al cual le encantan los super heroes ya sea de DCcomics o Marvel o cualqier otro...y bueno mientra mi amigo y yo trabajabamos en su proyecto el chavito estaba viendo unas peliculas las cuales eran 'Daredevil' 'The punisher' 'Ghost rider' y otras que no recuerdo pero qe estaban buenas (esas tres en especial me gustan a mi tambien); mientras escuchaba y veia de reojo la tele me di cuenta de algo...TODOS SON HOMBRES! Y LAS MUJERES (1 de 2) O SON ESTUPIDAS PARA LA ACCION (me refiero en los combates) O SON LAS 'DAMISELAS EN PELIGRO'

eso no puede ser...en serio?...todos son super heroes hombres (batman, superman, spiderman, wolverine, literna verde. capitan america...hasta hulk)...es qe no nos consideran lo suficientemente buenas para ser super heroinas...las unicas qe conozco son muy pocas (la mujer maravilla, la mujer alcon, storm, jean gray, etc) pero todas son personajes secundarios y saben qe...ESO NO SE VALE!...

asi qe hoi me he creado una fundacion cuyo lema es: "digamos si a la igualdad de generos...basta de los super hombres...QUE VIVAN LAS SUPER HEROINAS" XD

y este es mi granito de arena para aquella fundacion...obviamente es una mezcla de daredevile, the punisher y un poco de batman...¡pero qe conste que la protagonista es mujer y esa es mi querida Chrona!

**Advertencia:** mucho sufrimiento...tal ves gore...mucho (io diria que demasiado) OoC de parte de todos los personajes y escenas de lemmon (ia sea por violacion o por consentimiento XS)

**Soul Eater no me pertenece** (de ser asi Chrona y Kid serian los personajes principales y la historia tendria un ligero tinte de romence entre ellos)

sin mas qe agregar disfruten...

* * *

**Sweet Revenge**

**Prologo **

La noche…dueña de la oscuridad y de las sombras. Tiempo en el que solo los valientes o los bastante estúpidos se atreven a aventurarse…yo soy una de ellos…yo salgo a buscar y a hacer pagar a todos aquellos que me hicieron daño a mi y a mi familia tiempo atrás

Se podría decir que tengo una doble vida…como los súper héroes de televisión; pero hay algo que yo no hago como ellos…yo no ayudo a las personas en problemas…yo no busco la justicia para todos…solo me ayudo a mi misma, los demás poco me importan…pero de algo estoy totalmente segura, nunca dañaría o dejaría que le hicieran daño a nadie que no se lo merezca

Muchas de las personas que han logrado llegar a verme entre las sombras de los callejones o corriendo de un techo a otro, aseguran que soy un ángel caído haciendo justicia, buscando el perdon para regresar al cielo, cuidando de los débiles; otros podrán afirmar que soy un demonio al acecho, buscando venganza o una pobre visctima; pero todos ellos no podrían estar mas alejados de la realidad, pues la verdad es y siempre será que solo soy una simple persona…tratando de cumplir su…dulce venganza

¿Quieres saber el por qué o de quien quiero vengarme?

Bien, si tanto insistes, te contare mi historia…el como y el porque comenzó todo…pero pon mucha atención pues no pienso repetirla

No siempre he sido una 'chica mala' ¿sabes?, aquella que solo busca saciar su sed de venganza, aquella que te asesinaría (y lo hará) a sangre fría…no, no siempre fui así… ¿me creerías si te dijera que cuando era pequeña, era muy tímida y asustadiza?... ¿no?

Bueno, bueno no te desesperes que ya empiezo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mi familia y yo éramos muy felices, vivíamos en una linda y acogedora casita en la zona residencial a las afueras de Death City, lejos de la escandalosa ciudad

Mi familia no era muy grande, solo éramos: mi padre, mi madre, mi hermano y yo. Mi padre, Franken Stein, un reconocido y famoso cirujano, era la persona más trabajadora, dedicada y simpática que pude haber conocido (claro si no lo hacías enojar); mi madre Medusa Gorgon, enfermera en la escuela a la que asistía, era muy cariñosa, bondadosa, amable y cuidadosa, pero su temperamento era horrible si la hacías enfadar; y por ultimo mi hermano Ragnarok, dos años mayor que yo, él siempre me molestaba, me insultaba y se burlaba de mi, pero bien sabia que en el fondo yo le preocupaba, puesto que cuando veía que alguien trataba de herirme o me molestaba él salía en mi defensa alegando cosas como _'solo yo puedo hacerla llorar por que es mi hermana pequeña'_…jajaja gracioso ¿cierto?...se podría decir que antes de que ocurriera aquel trágico suceso que estoy por contarte (aquel suceso que nos cambiara -a mi y a mi hermano- por el resto de nuestras vidas) mi vida era algo...aburrida

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Quién diría que siendo tan jóvenes tendríamos que madurar tan rápido para cuidar uno del otro?... ¿Quién diría que aquella chiquilla, de cabello rosa y ojos azules siempre temerosos, se convertiría en una asesina despiadada?... ¿Quién diría que de repente se secarían todas las lagrimas que tenía y serían reemplazadas por una furia incontrolable?... ¿Quién diría que de ser la chica mas solitaria y desconfiada del mundo me transformaría en la chica mas buscada por la mafia para darme muerte?... ¿Quién diría que después de vivir algo terriblemente traumante y de que nadie me ayudara, decidiera no quedarme de brazos cruzados y buscara hacer justicia por mi propia mano, buscando a mis agresores para exterminarlos yo sola?... ¿Quién diría que aquella debilucha se convertiría en la mas sádica persona que haya existido en la actualidad?...y lo mas graciosos es que ¿Quién se imaginaría que la famosa abogada, aquella que lucha por los derechos civiles, seria la primera que rompe todas las reglas para matar a sus enemigos?...lo sé, lo sé…todas estas son preguntas sin respuestas, ¿cierto?...

Bueno ahora si…la verdadera historia… ¡ah cuanta nostalgia me trae esto!…lo recuerdo como si hubiera ocurrido apenas ayer…cuando la verdad es que paso hace mas de 15 años…ah…bien aquí voy…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo empezó el día que iba a cumplir 5 años, era viernes por la tarde; mi padre acababa de llegar a casa, mi hermano se encontraba en la sala viendo una película en la tele y mi madre y yo nos encontrábamos en la cocina esperando que acabara de hornearse el pastel que comeríamos…si, todo en ese día iba de maravilla...todo parecía 'normal'

Estábamos adornando el pequeño pastel con merengue de diferentes colores (mi hermano y padre habían ido a 'ayudarnos') cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, no le tomamos mucha importancia así que solo mi madre se levanto de su lugar para atender a quien había tocado…oímos a mamá abrir la puerta y justo después un disparo…

Fue la primera vez que escuche algo así …fue verdaderamente aterrador…después se oyeron pisadas entrando a la casa y voces, muchas voces que parecían enojadas, mi padre se levanto de su asiento rápidamente y fue a un cajón del mueble que estaba al lado del lavatrastos y saco un arma, le puso las municiones y antes de salir nos ordeno ir al refugio antibombas que teníamos en el sótano (y ahora que lo pienso mejor, ¿para que rayos queríamos un refugio antibombas si éramos una familia de lo mas 'normal'?...ay que inocente era para darme cuenta de todo eso)

Al principio quise rehusarme, así que corrí hacia él y abrace su pierna fuertemente, él lo único que hizo fue soltarse de mi agarre, se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de mi rostro, dejo el arma en el suelo a un lado de nosotros, puso sus manos en mis hombros, me sonrió tristemente, susurro un simple _'estaré bien, haz caso a tu hermano'_, después beso mi frente y al tomar el arma de nuevo, se levantó rápidamente y salio corriendo del lugar dejándonos solos a Ragnarok y a mi, ambos llorábamos amargamente (yo mas sonoramente que mi hermano por supuesto)

Cuando Ragnarok decidió que debía hacer lo que le habían dicho, cuando decidió que debía ser fuerte, no solo por él sino por los dos, seco sus lágrimas, me tomo de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarme contra mi voluntad hacia la puerta que daba a la parte baja de la casa; antes de poder cerrarla oímos más disparos y algunos gritos

Estuvimos unos minutos, tal vez horas, encerrados en ese tétrico y húmedo lugar…del cual salimos cuando ya no escuchamos nada

Subimos las escaleras lo más sigilosamente que pudimos y nos aventuramos a abrir la puerta, la cocina se veía intacta, justo como la habíamos dejado (con algunas sillas tiradas y el pastel a medio adornar), pero no estábamos conformes, así que corrimos el riesgo de salir a ver la sala y el recibidor de la entrada de la casa…

Mala idea…

El panorama de esos lugares era horrible…todo estaba destruido, hecho pedazos, había sangre por todas partes…ahí fue cuando mi mundo comenzó a romperse

Al voltear mi cabeza con dirección a la puerta de entrada vi la hermosa figura de mi madre, recostada sobre la pared con el pecho totalmente ensangrentado, los ojos los tenía abiertos pero su mirada no enfocaba nada…no podía ser cierto…debía ser una broma de mal gusto…

_-'¡Chrona, cuidado!'-_ fue lo que escuche decir a mi padre antes de sentir la pared contra mi cabeza al ser empujada por él; segundos después, cuando mi visión se aclaro, vi como mi papá era atravesado a la altura del estomago por unas filosas espadas y después una de estas salía de su cuerpo para rematarlo con un golpe directo al corazón

Estaba totalmente paralizada del miedo, mis lagrimas no dejaban de salir al ver el cuerpo sin vida de mi querido padre y un poco mas lejos el de mi madre, cada ves se me hacia mas difícil respirar; el sujeto de las espadas se volteo clavando su mirada en mi pequeño e indefenso cuerpecito; levanto sus armas y se lanzo contra mi, cerré los ojos y puse mis brazos tratando de proteger mi rostro y grite…grite lo mas fuerte que pude, descargando así mi miedo y frustración por ser una completa inútil y no poder defenderme yo sola. Cuando termine de gritar me sorprendí al no sentir ningún dolor, así que con un inmenso miedo abrí mis ojos y al hacerlo me sorprendió lo que vi…mi hermano había tacleado al sujeto y estaban luchando en el suelo

Por un momento me sentí aliviada de estar completa, pero ese sentimiento se esfumo tan rápido como había llagado, dejándome con un amargo sabor de boca cuando vi que el sujeto golpeaba a mi hermano en el rostro y después lo hería en el pecho dejándole una cicatriz en forma de 'x', mi hermano no se movió después de ese golpe, pero algo en mi interior me dijo que no estaba muerto sino que solo estaba inconsciente

El espadachín se levanto lentamente y volvió a centrar su mirada en la mía…camino despacio hacia mi, y cuando estuvo frente a mi me tomo por el cuello y me levanto hasta ponerme a la altura de su tétrico pero hermoso rostro

_-'Es lamentable tener que matar a alguien que aun no ha vivido plenamente…pero el trabajo es el trabajo'-_dijo con su voz áspera y tranquila, aumentando mas el agarre en mi cuello…tenia dificultad para respirar…digo, ¿quien no lo tendría si alguien te aprieta la traquea impidiendo el paso del oxigeno a tus pulmones?, jajajaja…oh vamos, ese era un pequeño chiste para que mi narración no se te hiciera tan tediosa… ¿no vas a reír por mi broma?…jo, esta bien, Mr. Amargado, entonces continúo…

Antes de que pudiera cumplir con su cometido y dejarme sin vida, logre escuchar el sonido de las sirenas de las patrullas…el sonido se oía tan lejano, pero por la mirada del tipo sabia que estaban cerca…me soltó, dejándome caer al suelo con un sonido sordo y salio corriendo hacia la puerta trasera

Yo estaba apunto de perder el conocimiento, pero reuní un poco de fuerza y me arrastre hacia el cuerpo de mi hermano, ya cerca de él note que su pecho subía y bajaba muy lenta y dificultosamente… _'aguanta, ya vienen por nosotros'_ susurre en su oído antes de que la oscuridad me invadiera, haciendo que cayera inconsciente a su lado

Cuando desperté, todo mi cuerpo me dolía a madres y respirar se me dificultaba, mi visión era muy borrosa al principio, pero cuando la recupere por completo me asuste, no sabia donde estaba, todo era blanco en aquella habitación, el olor era raro y muy penetrante y los ruidillos repetitivos de la maquina que tenia a mi lado eran tan molestos…minutos después de que desperté una mujer de tez morena, con traje blanco y vendas cubriendo la mayor parte de su cuerpo, entro al cuarto

_-'¡Que bueno que ya despertaste!'-_recuerdo que fue lo primero que me dijo

_-'¿Mori?'-_pregunte asustada y ella simplemente rió y negó con la cabeza, se presento diciéndome que se llamaba Nygus y que era mi enfermera; después de las presentaciones, me explico que estaba en un cuarto de hospital ya que el día anterior había tenido un 'accidente', me explico que cuando llegue al hospital tenia una herida algo profunda en la cabeza y mi respiración era muy débil; también me dijo que mi hermano se encontraba fuera de peligro pero que seguía inconsiente

Cuando me pregunto que era lo que podía recordar del día anterior, yo simplemente conteste que no lograba recordar nada, que todo estaba confuso en mi mente… ¿gracioso cierto?...no pensaba contarle la verdad de los hechos, pues creía que si se lo decía empezaría a sentir lastima o tal vez se enfadaría conmigo por no haber hecho algo mas que llorar y gritar, así que me inventaba algo sumamente ridículo como una perdida de memoria, cuando la maldita verdad era que aquel suceso estaba (y sigue) tatuado en mi maldita memoria y no dejaba de reproducirse una y otra vez, que idiotez la de ella al creerme y que idiotez la mía al no confiar en ella…pero por lo que había pasado prefería estar sola y no abrirme completamente…desde entonces me volví mas reservada, mas desconfiada, mas callada y mas solitaria…solo confiaría y hablaría con mi hermano

Unos días después Ragnarok despertó, yo estaba más que feliz al verlo sonriéndome…no pude evitar saltar a su cama para abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas (que no eran muchas en ese entonces) y nos la pasamos toda la tarde platicando de cosas triviales (ambos tratábamos de evitar hablar acerca de lo sucedido)

Dos días después de que mi hermano despertara, nos dieron de alta del hospital. Ese mismo día fue a recogernos una señora voluptuosa de cabello negro llamada Aracne (probablemente la conozcas ya que es una actriz muy reconocida y muy buena debo aceptarlo) ella alegaba que era nuestra tía (hermana de nuestra madre) y que por petición de mi mamá ella era –desde ese momento- nuestra tutora legal, hasta que tuviéramos la mayoría de edad; nunca habíamos conocido a 'tía Aracne' en persona, pero recuerdo que una ves mamá hablo de ella cuando la vimos en una película en televisión, y si mamá confiaba en que ella nos cuidaría, no tenía de otra mas que aceptarlo (aun así no estaba dispuesta a confiar plenamente en esa mujer)

Cuando los papeles estuvieron en orden, subimos a su coche y nos dirigimos a su casa…la que sería nuestro hogar por unos años…y la que terminaría aborreciendo y odiando por el resto de mi vida

¿Te estarás preguntando el por qué?...bien a eso voy…no seas desesperado…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando llegamos a su casa (la cual más bien parecía una mansión) nos presento a su único hijo: Giriko (quien en mi adolescencia se convertiría en mi verdugo personal), él era mayor que yo por 4 años, de cabello castaño, arrogante a mas no poder y mas 'grosero' que mi hermano

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esto se esta alargando un poco ¿no crees?...será mejor que me adelante un poco a los hechos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando cumplí 15 años, mi nueva 'familia' había decidido hacerme una pequeña fiesta (mas bien fue por ruego de Aracne), yo acepte y así lo hicimos, invite a las pocas amigas que tenia cuyos nombres eran Eruka y Mizune (a las cuales no volveria a ver despues de lo que me paso con el cerdo mal nacido de Giriko), mi hermano invito a su novia de turno llamada Yumi y mi primo había invitado a sus imbeciles amigos: Noah, Gopher y Justin

Todo en ese día iba bien…por primera ves en mucho tiempo podía decir que la estaba pasando bien…a media noche mis amigas tuvieron que irse a sus casas, mi hermano había acompañado a Yumi a su casa, a mi primo no lo había visto desde que sople las velas del pastel y mi tía se había ido a dormir ya que mañana temprano tenia que salir de viaje porque estaba grabando una nueva película (cuyo nombre no recuerdo), así que solo era yo limpiando lo que dejo la fiesta…cuando termine, subí a mi habitación y empecé a desvestirme para ponerme mi pijama, de repente oí que alguien entraba a mi habitación, me cubrí el pecho y volteé rápidamente, ahí, frente a la puerta estaba Giriko, me miraba de forma extraña, lujuriosa y hambrienta…sentí miedo, quería gritar, pero sabía que nadie me escucharía puesto que la casa estaba sola y la única habitante dormía como una roca al final del pasillo opuesto…trate de volver a ponerme el vestido que llevaba puesto ese día, pero él se me adelanto y me empujo contra la pared, acorralándome entre su cuerpo y el muro…no tenia escapatoria, aun así no dejaba de cubrirme el pecho a lo que él rió y dijo '_si eres tan plana como para ver algo, ¿para que te cubres?' _(debo aceptarlo, aun siendo una adolescente mi pecho no estaba bien desarrollado, pero mis anchas caderas lo compensaban haciéndome ver con unas cuantas 'curvas')

Él comenzó a lamer y morder mi cuello y con un movimiento brusco me arrojo a la cama haciendo que soltara mi pecho para apoyar mis manos y evitar que mi cabeza golpeara la pared, despues Giriko se puso encima de mí, impidiendo cualquier movimiento por mi parte, así, sentado sobre mi, se quito el cinturón y lo uso para atar mis manos y sujetarlas a la cabecera de la cama…lo único que yo podía hacer era morderme la lengua para no gritar y dejar mis lagrimas correr, me sentía impotente, una completa inútil, una verdadera estupida al no hacer nada para detenerlo…cuando termino de lamer, succionar y morder mis senos, bajo las manos hasta mis pantaletas y las quito de un jalon dejándome totalmente desnuda, después se aparto de mi y pensé que por fin me dejaría en paz (que inocente era), pero lo que hizo fue todo lo contrario, ya que se desnudo completamente…cuando termino, se posiciono sobre mi –yo estaba a punto de gritar, pero él se dio cuenta y metió un trozo de tela en mi boca- y me penetro…

Cuando termino de satisfacerse a si mismo salio de mi interior, beso ligeramente mis labios, sonrió ante mis lagrimas y se levanto…yo simplemente lloraba desconsoladamente con mi cabeza viendo hacia otra parte…se vistió lentamente, desato mis manos y volvió a besarme…después subió sus labios hasta mi oído y susurro _'que nadie se entere de esto, será nuestro pequeño secreto, zorrita'…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Me sentía sucia, desdichada, impotente e inútil...mi pequeño mundo (hasta entonces solitario, oscuro, triste y lamentable) termino por desmoronarse

¿Cómo pude ser tan imbecil para dejar que me hiciera eso?...y no solo fue una sola ves la que abuso de mi, fueron varias…aquel tormento duro por 5 largos y oscuros meses...hasta que me harte

Estaba cansada, hasta el tope y mas que encabronada (talvez desquisiada) con todo...y con todos…quería que eso se detuviera de una ves por todas y planee la manera de hacer que todo aquello parara…fue ahí que todo mi mundo dio un giro bastante amplio

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La ultima ves que abuso de mi y salio de mi habitación como cada noche, yo lo seguí, me vestí rápidamente y salí tras él hasta su habitación…el estaba poniéndose su pantalón de pijama cuando entre… _'¿a que vienes zorra?, ¿es que no te basto con lo de hoy?'_ dijo en tono de burla…

Mi sangre hirvio; esas palabras me encabronaron mas de lo que ya estaba, me acerque a él y lo bese salvajemente, lo recosté en la cama y me posicione sobre él, saque una soga que llevaba escondida entre mis ropas e hice lo que siempre hacía conmigo, amarre sus manos a la cabecera de la cama (jajaja que idiota, pensó que estaba siguiendo su jueguito, cuando la verdad es que mi plan era acabar de otra forma) y fui bajando mis manos por su pecho hasta llegar a su pantalón –sin romper aun el beso-, le quite la prenda junto con la ropa interior y cuando su miembro quedo al aire lo tome entre mis manos y lo jale fuertemente haciendo que el gritara de dolor (música para mis oídos) así que tome uno de sus calcetines y lo metí en su boca…saque de mi bolsillo una navaja y comencé a hacerle -largos y poco profundos- cortes en el pecho…el pobre imbecil estaba llorando como un jodido bebe…comencé a reír fuerte y sádicamente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quien me hubiera visto en ese momento hubiese pensado que estaba loca… ¿y sabes algo?...aun lo estoy, pero se aparentar (sabes vivir con una actriz da buenos resultados)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando termine de reír mire de nuevo su jodido miembro lo tome de nuevo y lo corte (no totalmente claro…solo herí profundamente la punta, asegurandome de que jamas volvería a hacer lo mismo) el lloraba y lloraba…cuando termine lamí la sangre que salía de los cortes en su pecho (me gustaba su sabor metalico pero no tanto para convertirme en una canibal) y volví a besarlo ligeramente, en mi boca se juntaron el sabor de la sangre y las lagrimas, el sabor simplemente me volvio loca; después acerque mis labios a su oído y susurre:

-_'Que esta noche quede entre nosotros…si me llego a enterar de que le haz dicho a alguien sobre nuestro juego…date por muerto' _

Y después mordí fuertemente su lóbulo haciendo que sangrara…él movió su cabeza de forma afirmativa y yo sonreí ampliamente...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ah ese es un buen recuerdo despues de todo ¿no crees?...

Supongo que querras saber que paso despues de eso...bueno...

Los años siguientes fueron mas 'amenos'…mi hermano y yo conseguimos un pequeño trabajo, juntamos el suficiente dinero y nos mudamos a un pequeño apartamento cerca del ruidoso centro de la ciudad

Y desde entonces empecé a planear mi venganza contra los malditos que asesinaron a mis padres…solo faltaba saber quien había sido claro (y lo descubrí 2 meses después de una ardua investigación sobre la mafia de la ciudad)

Para ese entonces, mi mente y mi cuerpo cambiaron enormemente…deje de ser la estupida, débil y buena para nada niña llorona y me convertí en lo que tienes frente a ti en este momento

El único que sabe lo que hago es mi hermano, pero a él no le importa, ya que quiere esta venganza tanto como yo; al principio actuábamos y asesinábamos los dos juntos...ufff, pero ya sabes los giros que da la vida, él encontró a una chica –muy bonita y simpática he de agregar-, se caso con ella y ahora esperan a su primera hija...así que ahora solo soy yo…pero no lo necesito, sin Ragnarok puedo hacer lo que se me pege mi regalada gana, ya sea torturar o matar de las formas mas sadicas, mas sucias, mas despreciables que se me puedan ocurrir

¿Te sorprende?... ¿un poco?...

¿Te gusto mi historia?... ¿no?, ¿ni un poquito?...bah que me importa si mi historia te gusto o no…ya que de todos modos jamás se la contaras a nadie y nadie mas que tu y yo la sabremos…ya que, desafortunadamente, sabes demasiado y no puedo arriesgarme a que logres escapar y le cuentes a tus compañeros mi verdadera identidad…así que debo matarte…

Es una pena tener que exterminar a alguien tan guapo y educado como tu pero -como dijo en el pasado el espadachín Mifune- 'el trabajo es el trabajo'…no te preocupes yo le daré tus ultimas palabras a tu padre (antes de matarlo a él también claro)

Despídete del mundo de los vivos…Death the Kid...

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

espero qe les haya gustado mi mas reciente proyecto...obviamente este cap esta narrado por Chrona...sé que no hay muchas especificaciones de sus acciones mientras habla pero cuando una esta contando algo no dice o no se fija exactamente en sus acciones...(espero haberme explicado)...de todos modos en el proximo cap (q sera narrado por Kid) se explicara a detalle todo lo que hace la pelirosa en este capi...

sin mas q explicar de este 'prologo'...me voy

muchisimas gracias a todos y todas los que lean este intento de fic-action!

_Hoshi-chan fuera! bye-bye_

PD1: si no dejas review es qe eres un super heroe frustrado y enojado con mi nueva fundacion!

PD2: si deseas ser miembro de la fundacion : "digamos si a la igualdad de generos...basta de los super hombres...QUE VIVAN LAS SUPER HEROINAS" XD ...lo unico que tienes que hacer es dejar un review ^w^

PD3: QUE VIVAN LAS MUJERES!


	2. ¡No me mates!

holas holitas a todooooooooos!

bueno pues que puedo decir...solo que hoy estoy de muy buen humor y me he decidido a subir el primer capi de este medio raro fic jejeje

sin mas que decir por el momento disfruten de este el primer y 'oscuro' cap ;)

**Advertencia: **bastantesufrimiento, algo de gore, demasiado OoC de todos los personajes, algunas escenas de lemmon por violacion o por consentimiento

**Disclaimer:** si Soul Eater me perteneciera dejaria bien en claro que Chrona es mujer, ella y Kid serian los personajes principales de la historia, la trama seria de accion con un ligero tinte de romance entre ellos e incluso tendria otro nombre...afortunadamente para todos ustedes Soul Eater le pertenece a Atsushi Okubo y no a mi jujuju

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**¡No me mates!**

**Kid POV**

La oscuridad…para algunos una simple palabra, para otros una forma de vida…yo siempre he estado en el segundo grupo…así es como vivo, escondiendo mi verdadera identidad, mis verdaderos sentimientos y pensamientos en la oscuridad…

Pero, por ahora es solo oscuridad lo único que puedo ver…una interminable negrura rodea mi ser… ¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Qué me ha pasado?... ¿Por qué no siento mi cuerpo, pero mi cabeza me duele?

Segundos, minutos, tal vez horas son las que he estado así…meditando acerca de esta sensación…y por fin me doy cuenta del porque…mis ojos están cerrados, es por eso que solo veo esta oscuridad…pero aun no tengo claro el por que de mi dolor…

Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en un bar (el más prestigioso de la ciudad) bebiendo y disfrutando de la noche con unos amigos, cuando de repente, al voltear mi rostro vi a una chica, que no pasaba de los 25 años, de cabellos negros y ojos asombrosamente azules…

-Argh…-me quejo y trato de llevar mis manos a la cabeza pero no puedo moverlas…están amarradas…

Abro mis ojos rápidamente y trato de enfocar mi visión para ver bien como es que estoy amarrado…mis pies, manos y torso están sujetos con una cuerda ancha y resistente a una silla de madera, que si bien esta silla no es muy dura, mis fuerzas en estos momentos no son suficientes para romperla

Con miedo y desorientación trato de mirar a mí alrededor…estoy en lo que parece ser un sótano, las paredes tienen mucha humedad y moho, del techo cuelgan algunas telarañas y el suelo tiene algunas manchas de algo negro o tal vez rojo…este lugar apesta peor que mierda…trato de ver mas allá; al frente de mi hay una mesa con algunos instrumentos que brillan con la luz de la luna que entra por una diminuta ventanilla que esta casi pegada al techo del lugar, la única luz que hay en la habitación (aparte del resplandor lunar) es de una caldera que se encuentra en una de las esquinas…no hay sonido alguno, solo el rasposo y pesado sonido de mi respirar…

-Ya despertaste-dijo una suave voz detrás de mi, dándome a entender que nunca estuve solo; mire por encima de mi hombro y vi salir a una persona encapuchada de entre las sombras

Aquella persona se quito la capucha dejándome ver que era una chica… camino con gracia y agilidad felina hasta quedar a pocos pasos frente a mí; gracias a la poca (pero eficiente) luz pude verla mejor…no pude evitar recorrerla con la mirada de pies a cabeza

La chica era muy bonita, pero al mismo tiempo inspiraba miedo e intimidación; su tez era muy blanca (pero no tanto como la mía), sus ojos azules me eran tremendamente familiares, su cabello era de un extraño color rosado y estaba cortado de una forma dispareja y extremadamente asimétrica; esta chica usaba un vestido negro, el cual contrastaba perfectamente con su clara piel, este le llegaba arriba de los tobillos, era sin mangas y se le ajustaba perfectamente a su esbelto y bien desarrollado cuerpo, por detrás el vestido llevaba una capucha que tenia detalles en blanco que los hacia parecer ojos de serpiente, sus zapatos eran igualmente negros con botones al frente en tono plata, las uñas las tenia pintadas de negro y en las muñecas llevaba unas extrañas pulseras que mas bien parecían correas*****

-¿Quién eres tu? Y ¿que es este lugar?, ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunte en un susurro desesperado, esto hizo que mis palabras tropezaran…mi garganta estaba seca y ardía

-Contestare tus preguntas en ese orden…-hablo retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás sin voltearse o sin dejar de verme en ningún momento-mi nombre es Chrona Stein Gorgon…-sus apellidos me eran vagamente familiares-mejor conocida como 'makenshi'…-sonrió malévolamente, abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente… ¿acaso dijo 'makenshi'?... ¿la famosa asesina a sangre fría?-este lugar…-prosiguió ignorando mi cara de miedo-…será tu tumba-ensancho mas su sonrisa y su mirada reflejo locura

El miedo en mi se hizo mas grande, comencé a sudar frío, la boca se me seco mas de lo que ya la tenia y comencé a temblar…nunca creí que yo, Death the Kid, hijo del mafioso mas nombrado y buscado de todo el mundo, llegara a tener miedo de una chica; pero es que ella no era una chica cualquiera, esta era la chica que había matado a varios de nuestros 'servidores' de las maneras mas sanguinarias y terribles que alguien se pueda imaginar…y lo peor es que lo hace sola, sin ayuda de nadie

¿Cómo es que una chica tan bonita, puede ser aterradoramente sádica?

¿Cómo puede una chica, que no es más alta o corpulenta que yo, infundirme tanto miedo?

¿Cómo una chica con aspecto de ángel, puede convertirse en un ser peor que un demonio?

¿Cómo los ojos de una chica como ella pueden reflejar una mezcla de todos los sentimientos y aun así no decir absolutamente nada?

No lo se…pero lo que si se y de lo que estoy completamente seguro es que, si bien nunca he temido por mi vida anteriormente, ahora…

_-"¡QUIERO VIVIR!"-_grite en mis pensamientos y agache mi rostro

-¿Te gusta?-dijo ella dándose media vuelta (dándome así la espalda) para mirar a través de la pequeña ventanilla que se encontraba en lo alto de la pared que estaba frente a nosotros

-¿Qué?-cuestione en un ligero susurro, sorprendido ante su cambio de humor tan repentino, levante el rostro y sentí que algo húmedo corría por mi mejilla, me sorprendí mas al descubrirme derramando unas cuantas lagrimas…que patético debo verme en estos momentos

-La noche…-contesto en un susurro, y dicho esto comenzó a narrar una historia...SU historia sin apartar la vista de la ventanita; deje de ponerle mucha atención, simplemente la oía sin escucharla, la veía sin mirarla; trataba de buscar en mi mente el como demonios había terminado aquí con esta loca…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mi día había empezado como cualquier otro…

Mi despertador sonó exactamente a las 8 de la mañana (como todos los días), me levante, me duche, me puse uno de mis simétricos trajes, tome una taza de café y salí de mi apartamento (o debería decir penthouse) rumbo a la empresa donde trabajo (donde soy el dueño, jefe y director de todo)

Cuando llegue al enorme edificio baje de mi auto y le dije a mi chofer que pasara por mi a la hora del almuerzo…

Me adentre al lugar y me encontré con unos 'amigos' (que mas bien son unos compañeros de la organización Shibusen) los cuales me invitaron al bar 'Chupa cabras' (el bar mas famoso de la ciudad) a tomar para celebrar algo que ya no recuerdo…

El día transcurrió sin por menores, no tenia de que preocuparme, la empresa de mi padre se movía como debía, los trabajadores (empleados que sirven de fachada para ocultar la verdadera finalidad de la empresa) seguían siendo tan estupidos e inocentes que no se enteraban de nada (mientras se les pagara, ellos nunca cuestionaban nada), y yo…bueno yo me encontraba un poco aburrido…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Para mi era todo siempre tan igual…sin cambios en la rutina, sin aventuras, sin nada…siendo hijo mayor y heredero principal debía mantenerme como una persona de clase, debía cuidar que todo en la empresa fuera sin mayores cambios y también debía mantener informado a mi padre de todo lo que sucedía en la organización…nadie (excepto yo, mi hermano Asura y unos cuantos miembros de alto rango de la organización Shibusen) lo conocía en persona, nadie sabia su verdadero nombre, es mas ni siquiera se sabia que él era el verdadero dueño de estas empresas mundialmente reconocidas y mi padre…él solo era conocido en el mundo por su alias de mafioso: 'Shinigami-sama'

Toda la gente era tan estúpida…ja, que arrogante era…quien diría que horas más tarde yo mismo me incluiría entre todas esas personas…

Pero hay algo que nadie sabe de mi…ni siquiera mi padre…y es que a mi no me gusta lo que él hace…desde que mi madre murió, no me gusta ser quien soy y a lo que se dedica mi padre...aun así he de callar…no me gustaría que me sucediese lo mismo que le paso a unos ex-miembros y a su familia al querer separarse de la organización, suceso que ocurrió hace mas de 15 años…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como sea, al llegar la tarde los chicos pasaron por mí a la oficina y nos fuimos a comer a un restaurante elegante, cuando el cielo se oscureció decidimos que era hora de encaminarnos al famoso bar

No llevábamos más de 1 hora en la barra bebiendo y charlando, cuando unas chicas vestidas de forma provocativa se nos acercaron y nos invitaron a bailar, todos aceptaron, todos...excepto yo; yo me quede sentado en la barra de bebidas solo, todas las chicas que había ahí me miraban, me sonreían, me invitaban a bailar, trataban de seducirme de formas estupidas o trataban de hacerme platica, pero yo simplemente las ignoraba

Ya estaba más que aburrido, seguía solo en la barra, con mi bebida entre las manos, hacia calor en el lugar y ya estaba harto de todas aquellas chicas que me coqueteaban de formas absurdas…

Mientras hablaba con una de esas chicas o mas bien mientras ella hablaba, yo voltee mi rostro para evadir la mirada de esa estupida tipa superficial, cuando de repente, en una de las esquinas (la mas oscura del bar), la vi…una hermosa chica pelinegra de tez clara, bella sonrisa y ojos hipnotizantemente azules

Ella se encontraba parada lejos de todo y de todos, al otro lado de donde yo me encontraba, escondida entre las sombras…era realmente hermosa, a primera vista me cautivo…

Me sonrió y yo le devolví el gesto…decidí acercarme a ella, así que me pare de mi asiento, pedí disculpas amablemente a la chica que estaba sentada frente a mi y me retire con rumbo a la misteriosa pero hermosa pelinegra

Cruce la pista de baile (cosa que fue un grandísimo reto o un suicidio) y al llegar donde creí haberla visto…ella ya no estaba…sorprendido la busque con la mirada por todo el lugar hasta que la encontré de nuevo; ella se encontraba en la puerta que se utilizaba como salida para emergencias; ella estaba dispuesta a irse, pero antes de salir volteo hacia mi y me sonrió, se relamió los labios de forma sugerente, me guiño un ojo y después se marcho, así que sin perder mas tiempo salí tras ella

_-'Esta noche por fin tendré algo de diversión'_-recuerdo que pensaba mientras corría tras la misteriosa chica…que imbecil fui

La perseguí por varias cuadras, hasta que llegamos a una calle menos transitada, por no decir desierta (al momento no se me hizo extraño, pero ahora que lo pienso bien…mas que imbecil, fui un verdadero idiota), me detuve un momento para tomar un poco de aire (debo aceptar que aquella chica era bastante rápida y ágil), en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo la perdí de vista, pero no paso mucho para que volviera a encontrarla en la acera de enfrente; ella volteo, me volvió a sonreír y segundos después volvió a emprender carrera, y yo, como si de un adolescente enamorado y estupido, la volví a seguir…sin darme cuenta de que me llevaba a un callejón sin salida...a una trampa

Al entrar a ese oscuro callejón me dio una ligera sensación de que no debía estar ahí…

-Caíste…-dijo una aguda voz (con un tinte de burla y travesura) detrás de mí y antes de que pudiera darme vuelta para descubrir quien era, sentí un golpe muy fuerte en la nuca; y fue así como quede inconsciente…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pero aun no entiendo como fue que de perseguir a una sexy pelinegra, terminé en este sombrío lugar con esta loca y sádica peli-rosa

-…así que ahora soy yo…pero no lo necesito,-ese comentario hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos y fijara mi vista en lo que ella hacia-sin Ragnarok puedo hacer lo que se me pegue mi regalada gana,-dijo dejando de ver la ventana y se volvió hacia una mesa que tenia al lado-ya sea torturar o matar de las formas más sádicas, más sucias y más despreciables que se me puedan ocurrir-mientras hablaba tomaba diferentes instrumentos que tenia en la mesa (los cuales eran desde simples palillitos de madera, cuchillos, dagas, bituris hasta instrumentos de tortura antigua…¿Cómo demonios habrá conseguido esa clase de cosas?), los observaba un momento y después los devolvía a su lugar

Yo abrí mis ojos lo mas que pude… ¿en serio ella había dicho eso?

-¿Te sorprende?...-cuestiono viéndome por el rabillo de su ojo y sonriendo, yo simplemente tragué saliva- ¿un poco?...-volvió a preguntar después de ver mi acción, yo temblaba de pies a cabeza y estoy cien por ciento seguro de que ella lo notaba

Deje de verla por un momento, fije mi vista en la ventana por la que ella estuvo viendo hace unos momentos y cerré mis ojos fuertemente, pidiendo, suplicando con fervor un milagro que me salvase de esta desquisiada, pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos

-¿Te gusto mi historia?...-interrogo viéndome directamente pero sin haberse acercado, yo simplemente susurre un inaudible _'¿Qué?'_, cosa que desafortunadamente ella escucho- ¿no?, ¿ni un poquito?-pregunto fingiendo un puchero, pero después volvió a la normalidad y desvío su mirada de nuevo a la mesa-…bah, que me importa si mi historia te gusto o no…-dijo encogiéndose de hombros -…ya que de todos modos jamás se la contaras a nadie y nadie mas que tu y yo la sabremos…-dijo sacando un viejo baúl que se encontraba debajo de la mesa-…ya que, desafortunadamente, sabes demasiado y no puedo arriesgarme a que logres escapar y le cuentes a tus compañeros mi verdadera identidad…-¿de que carajos esta hablando?, ¿Qué verdadera identidad?-…así que debo matarte-dijo como si no le importara, sacando del baúl una reluciente espada negra con una franja blanca en medio…la espada resplandecía con destellos rojizos bajo la luz de la luna **(N/A: la espada no es otra mas que Ragnarok cuando toma su forma de arma)**

-No…por favor-pude decir con un hilo de voz, que ella no logro escuchar o simplemente ignoro

-Es una pena tener que exterminar a alguien tan guapo y educado como tu-dijo con un falso tono triste, se fue acercando lentamente, cuando estuvo frente a mi, se inclino poniéndose a mi altura para verme directamente a los ojos, acaricio mi rostro con ternura (caricia que hizo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera mi columna, no supe si fue de miedo o de otra cosa) y sonrió entrecerrando sus ojos…esa forma de sonreír era la misma que la de la chica pelinegra del bar, eso quiere decir que la pelinegra y la makenshi son la misma persona…estaba sorprendido ante mi reciente descubrimiento-pero…como dijo en el pasado el espadachín Mifune: 'el trabajo es el trabajo'-se separo de mi, retrocedió un par de pasos sin dejar de mirarme fijamente en ningún momento-…no te preocupes yo le daré tus ultimas palabras a tu padre (antes de matarlo a él también, claro)-rió suavemente y sino fuera por que en estos momentos temo por mi vida, esa pequeña risita hubiese sonado encantadoramente angelical

-Por favor…-volví a suplicar en un murmullo

-Despídete del mundo de los vivos…-dijo levantando la espada por encima de su cabeza-…Death the Kid-y sin mas se abalanzó contra mi

-NOOOOOO-grite y sin pensarlo dos veces me eche hacia atrás para evitar que la espada entrara en contacto con mi cuello, pero al hacerlo calcule un poco mal la distancia y la espada alcanzo parte de mi pecho y las cuerdas (las cuales se rompieron por el filo del arma), que cayeron dejándome libre

La makenshi había caído por inercia ya que no midió la fuerza que llevo su mano al bajar la espada y porque nunca pensó en la acción que yo haría; al momento de su caída su cabeza golpeo contra el suelo y quedo inconsciente momentaneamente, o al menos eso fue lo que creí…trate de levantarme del piso pero falle ya que mis manos y pies seguían amarrados, con todas mis fuerzas logre desatar mis pies

Un ruidito hizo que me pusiera alerta…era la peli-rosa quien chasqueaba con la lengua y negaba lentamente con la cabeza…se puso en pie, sacudió el polvo de sus ropas, recogió su espada y después se volvió para verme…yo no pude hacer nada mas que arrastrarme hacia una esquina de la habitación y ovillarme allí…ella se me acercaba lentamente

-Eres un niño malo…-regaño, moviendo su dedo índice de un lado a otro, como una madre lo hace con su hijo cuando hace alguna travesura

-Por favor…-suplique

-Eres un idiota…mi labio esta sangrando, ¿en que mierda estabas pensando cuando hiciste aquello?-dijo ella calmadamente parándose frente a mí

-Lo lamento-fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir

Ella me miro con enfado, estiro una mano hacia mi, me tomo por el cuello de la camisa y me puso frente a su rostro, quedando nuestras narices a muy poca distancia, ella me veía directamente a los ojos, sentía que en cualquier momento aquellos ojos traspasarían mi alma (sus ojos, sus bellos ojos del color del cielo, en ese momento me recordaron a los ojos de un dragón o de una serpiente cuando esta a punto de atacar y engullir a su pobre victima)

-Eres la primer victima que mas lata me ha dado hasta ahora-dijo con un tono claramente molesto y cansado

-Por favor…-volví a decir

-¿Por favor que?... ¿es que acaso eso es lo único que sabes decir?... ¿Por qué rayos imploras?-dijo perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba

-Por favor… ¡no me mates!-respondí, los ojos se me comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas

-¿Por que no habría de hacerlo?-pregunto sorprendida ante mi suplica

-Yo…yo…yo

PLAS

Una cachetada…una muy fuerte...mas parecido a un puñetazo...eso fue lo que recibí

-Te pregunte algo y como respuesta obtengo un tartamudeo…habla bien o es que acaso eres pendejo-grito furiosa-ahora contéstame y contéstame bien…-volvió a decir, inhalo aire y lo dejo salir lentamente, recuperando así la calma-¿Qué razones podría tener para no matarte?

-Yo...yo podría serte de utilidad

-¿Y como crees tu, que me serias de utilidad?

-Yo te ayudaría, te daría nombres, escondites, lugares de reunión…todo lo que tu me pidas…solo no me mates, por favor

-No llores que pareces puto…-dijo soltando mi camisa, por lo que yo volví a caer al suelo con un sonido seco y ella cruzo sus brazos a la altura del pecho-ahora dime, ¿por que debería confiar en ti? ¿qué me asegura que no tratarás de escapar y revelaras mi verdadera identidad a tus compañeros?...soy la enemiga del Shibusen ¿recuerdas?, todos en aquella organización me quieren muerta, incluyendo a tu padre…

-Lo sé, pero te ayudaría porque a mi tampoco me gusta lo que hace mi padre…-conteste encarándola, por lo visto ella no se esperaba mi respuesta

-¿Así que el principito esta en contra de lo que hace papi?-pregunto burlonamente, después de un largo silencio

-Si-respondí un poco avergonzado, apartando mi mirada de la de ella

-Bien, te dejare vivo…-la mire sorprendido ¿en serio me dejaría vivir?-pero, harás todo lo que yo te ordene y si me entero de que me estas engañando o me llegases a traicionar…date por muerto, ¿me entendiste?

-Si-dije entre asustado y resignado

-Bien, ahora tu vida me pertenece…así que a partir de este momento vivirás conmigo y para mi, así podré mantenerte vigilado todo el tiempo que te llegue a necesitar…-se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al baúl para guardar su espada-desde este momento, el nombre de Death the Kid no existe, y aquel hombre esta muerto para el resto del mundo

-Si_-'siempre y cuando me dejes vivir'_ agregué en mi mente

Ella simplemente sonrió, volvió a acercarse a mi (lo cual me hizo volver a encogerme en mi lugar), se acuclilló delante de mi y desato mis manos

-Bienvenido-dijo sonriendo de lado y me tendió la mano para que se la estrechara

-Gracias-respondí quedamente mientras yo también extendía mi mano para así cerrar nuestro trato; al momento de tocar la suave y fina piel de su mano sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi espina dorsal y me sonroje ligeramente ante este sentimiento nuevo para mi

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

***** Si desean ver el vestuario que Chrona usa en este capitulo visiten el siguiente link (solo cópienlo y borren los espacios)

http:/ www. weareanime-cosplay. com/ 2011/ 06/ soul-eater-resonance-of-soul. html

* * *

momento de responder reviews :)

**Tsubaki2345:** que bien que te fascine...eso me hace muy feliz TwT...espero que este cap tambien te guste

**yuki-chan22:** lo lamento no me acordaba que se aproximaba el estreno de 'los vengadores' XS...contestando tus preguntas: aqui esta el cap, aun no tengo la extension de todo el fic (de hecho los capitulos salen cuando y como quieren de mi cabezita) y si saldran los demas pero mas adelante jejeje...espero que este cap sea de tu agrado

**d34th carla m4k3nshi:** jejeje sowy por haber dejado inconcluso el capitulo anterior pero es que era para darle ese toque de suspenso y que se quedaran con la intriga del que pasara despues (jejeje soy mala)...nah choro,,,bueno aqui esta la continuacion...espero que te guste :)

**Lukita:** jejeje claro que lo voy a continuar...es mas aqui esta su continuacion...en serio te agradesco tus palabras y espero que este primer capitulo te guste tanto como el prologo ºwº

**miku miku:** jijiji gracias por tus palabras ^w^...yo no he visto esa pelicula pero por ti la vere jejeje...en verdad mil gracias por leer este fic :)

* * *

a todos mil gracias...en serio sin todos ustedes yo no seria nada...sus reviews me hacen seguir adelante y me animan a seguir escribiendo...no saben cuanto se les quiere y se les aprecia OwO

bueno sin mas por ahora me despido...cuidenseme mucho!

_Hoshi-chan se va! paz!_

pd: merezco review?


	3. Lo que no sabía de ti

**Yo: **Holitas a todos los que leen!

**Tsuki: **Hola chicos y chicas! bienvenidos nuevamente a este fic

**Yo: **Si sean bienvenidos...bueno antes de dejarlos con la lectura quiero pedir miles de disculpas por la tardanza de este cap...la verdad es que he andado medio ocupada y la semana pasada me fui a Guanajuato

**Tsuki: **Un estado muy bonito :)

**Yo: **Cierto mi querida Tsuki...un lugar altamente recomendado para visitar en estas vacaciones, en especial León...el lugar tiene zapaterias en cada esquina (y eso me quedo corta) jejeje...me encantan los zapatos!

**Tsuki: **Tranquila Hoshi! Me avergüenzas

**Yo:** No puedo evitarlo...los zapatos son mi perdicion y estaria dispuesta a quedar en bancarrota solo por tener una habitacion repleta de zapatos, tenis, etc... º3º

**Tsuki: **Estas loquita ¿lo sabias?

**Yo: **Si y no me importa :P

**Tsuki: **Como sea...podrias dar comienzo con el cap?

**Yo: **Oh, claro! casi lo olvido ^_^U...bien ya que no tengo mas palabras inteligentes que decir, los dejo para que lean en paz :3

**Advertencia:** sufrimiento, gore al extremo :), OoC por parte de todos los personajes, violaciones, sexo y lenguaje fuerte

**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater no me pertenece de lo contrario ya se sabria que Chrona es una chica y Kid se hubiera enamorado a primera vista de ella ^_^

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Lo que no sabía de ti**

**Kid POV **

Mientras me estrechaba la mano, la peli-rosa se levanto y me jalo hacia ella haciendo que yo también quedara de pie, me miro, soltó mi mano y se dio la vuelta

-Será mejor que nos vayamos ya, la noche esta muy avanzada-hablo la peli-rosa mirando por la ventanilla

-¿Pero por donde saldremos, no hay ninguna puerta?-pregunte

-¿Es que acaso crees que atravieso las paredes idiota?-dijo encarándome de nuevo-claro que hay una salida-dijo y apunto hacia el techo, en el lugar señalado había una puerta doble de metal, pero ninguna escalera

-¿Y tu te crees que puedo volar?, ¿Cómo demonios vamos a llegar hasta allí?-pregunte fastidiado, estaba harto de que esta chica me tratara como un imbecil

Sin decir nada mas, la makenshi se dirigió hacia el lugar donde estaba la 'salida'; de un ágil brinco se colgó de una barra de acero –que me supuse era algún tubo de la cañería del lugar- , alargo uno de sus brazos hacia donde se encontraba uno de los muchos seguros que mantenían atrancada las puertas, con uno de sus pies golpeo la 'puerta' haciendo que esta se abriera hacia fuera y después jalo una cuerda que había quedado colgada, cuando esta cayo pude ver claramente que era una escalera de cuerda con tablas de madera atadas que hacían de escalones **(N/A: las escaleras a las que me refiero son parecidas a las que usan los helicópteros de rescate…espero que me haya explicado bien :3) **

-¿Cómo demonios fue que me bajaste por esas escaleras?-pregunte entre sorprendido y algo asustado al ver las 'escaleras' y también por su posible respuesta, mientras ella se soltaba del tubo y volvía al suelo

-¿Cómo crees que lo hice?-respondió con una pequeña sonrisa burlona-estabas inconsciente y no podía bajarte cargando ya que pesas mucho

-Osea que… ¿me aventaste por ahí?, con razón me duele todo el cuerpo-dije enfadado y sobando mi hombro izquierdo con mi mano derecha

-No había otra forma-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-ahora sube princesa, que no quiero perder mas tiempo-me ordeno, así que subí por las escaleras improvisadas, sin hacer mucho caso a su insulto, seguido muy de cerca por ella

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando estuvimos fuera del lugar pude ver que en donde habíamos estado era el sótano de una cabaña muy vieja y destartalada, casi en ruinas

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunte viendo a mi alrededor, mientras ella volvía a subir las escaleras que habíamos utilizado minutos atrás y cerraba de nuevo la puerta del sótano

-En medio de un profundo bosque, que queda a mitad de la nada; esta cabaña estaba abandonada cuando la encontré y desde entonces me ha servido como mi lugar de diversión-contesto ella, sin tomarle demasiada importancia-así que si no quieres terminar de nuevo aquí, será mejor que cooperes conmigo-dijo mientras se metía en una de las habitaciones que había en la cabaña

-¿Cómo descubriste este lugar?-pregunte después de varios minutos de silencio

-Eso, mi querido mafioso, no te incumbe-respondió saliendo de la habitación

Al verla quede sorprendido por el como se veía en ese momento, ya que llevaba otro atuendo completamente diferente al de momentos anteriores, este consistia en unos jeans ajustados de color negro y una playera de manga tres cuartos blanca lo bastante ajustada como para ver su bien formado cuerpo y en su cabeza… ¡oh sorpresa!...la melena rosa había sido reemplazada por una espesa cabellera negra

En ese instante la reconocí…ese sedoso y brillante cabello oscuro, esos ojos dulces, seductores y temibles a la vez y ese cuerpo que hacia que cualquier hombre se quedara sin respiración (incluyéndome, claro esta)…era la chica pelinegra del bar…aquella hermosa chica que me sedujo con solo una mirada y una sonrisa…si aun me quedaban dudas acerca de que la chica pelinegra que tenia enfrente era la misma chica peli-rosa que intento asesinarme hace un rato, esas dudas desaparecieron completa e instantáneamente de mi mente

-¿Qué tanto miras, tonto?-pregunto con el entrecejo arrugado a cierta distancia lejos de mi

-Nada-respondí al darme cuenta de que la observaba fijamente así que con un rápido movimiento de mi cabeza mire hacia un lado

-Como sea, toma ponte esto-dijo arrojándome una peluca castaña con el corte apropiado para un hombre

-¿Por qué querría usar algo como esto?-pregunte confundido mirando el objeto

-Porque, como te dije hace rato, Death the Kid esta muerto para el mundo, así que si deseas seguir vivo debes ocultar tu identidad y si no quieres ponértela me dices y hacemos que tu muerte sea un hecho-dijo cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho y su rostro dejo de mostrar emoción alguna

-Esta bien-conteste desganado y me puse la peluca-ya me la puse, contenta

-Esta mal puesta, argh los hombres no saben como ponerse una peluca decentemente-dijo y se acerco a mi, quedando ambos muy cerca, su rostro a milímetros del mío; sentí como poco a poco mis mejillas comenzaban a arder levemente, pero ella no se daba cuenta o simplemente no le tomaba importancia, ella solamente acomodaba la peluca-ya esta, trata de no desacomodarla y tampoco trates de quitártela hasta que lleguemos a mi departamento ¿entendido?-pregunto en un tono autoritario

-Si, señora-conteste totalmente desganado

-También toma esto-dijo extendiendo su brazo hacia mí, en su mano sostenía el saco negro que completaba mi traje-hace frío afuera-explico volteando su rostro hacia otro lado para que yo no pudiera ver el ligero sonrojo que pintaba sus mejillas

_-'Simplemente adorable'_-pensé con una pequeña sonrisa después de recibir gustoso la prenda

-¿De que te ríes?-pregunto amenazadoramente, viéndome por el rabillo de su ojo

-De nada-dije velozmente dándome la vuelta completamente para que no viera mi creciente sonrisa

-Bien, será mejor que nos larguemos ya

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?-pregunte volteando a verla cuando termine de ponerme mi saco

-Porque si, así que date prisa y sígueme-dijo sin verme, tomo una chaqueta negra que se encontraba colgada de un clavo oxidado y mientras se la ponía, caminaba hacia la puerta principal de la cabaña

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya llevábamos varios minutos –si es que no era horas- caminando a través del inmenso y oscuro bosque, estaba realmente cansado, mi espalda me dolía horrores –y que decir de mis piernas- y mis pies me punzaban de cansancio

-Oye, ¿ya casi llegamos?-me atreví a preguntar después de un interminable silencio

-Guarda silencio-me ordeno sin detenerse

-Estoy rendido, podemos descansar un rato, todo mi cuerpo me duele y mi cabeza comienza a dar vueltas-dije deteniéndome para poder recargarme en un árbol cercano y poder descansar un momento

-Tranquila princesa,-dijo deteniéndose a unos metros de mi y encarándome-ya casi llegamos a la salida, solo aguanta unos minutos mas y trata de no separarte de mi si no quieres perderte, este bosque es tan grande como engañoso, es como un laberinto y un idiota como tu podría perderse en un santiamén-comento con burla y volvió a emprender marcha através del oscuro bosque; yo simplemente ignore su insulto y la seguí

-Argh, como te odio-susurre para mis adentros

-¿Dijiste algo?-pregunto viéndome por encima de su hombro, su entrecejo levemente fruncido

-Nada-respondí después de lanzar un suspiro de cansancio

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ya llegamos-dijo la makenshi cuando alcanzamos el final del bosque

-Por fin-conteste sin mucho animo-¿y como iremos a tu apartamento?-pregunte

-Caminando

-¿Qué? Debes estar bromeando ¿cierto?-pregunte sorprendido ante su rostro despreocupado

-Claro que si, la ciudad queda a 1 hora de aquí… ¿en verdad crees que soy tan fuerte como para haberte traído hasta aquí yo sola, caminando?...por favor-contesto molesta

-¿Entonces como demonios llegaremos hasta tu apartamento?

-¿Cómo crees imbecil? Obviamente en auto-respondió señalando un auto negro que estaba escondido entre un par de árboles y bajo maleza

Una ves que quito la maleza que ocultaba el transporte se subió a el, lo puso en marcha y lo saco del escondite, deteniéndolo justo frente a mi

-Sube-ordeno

Obedecí, sin mucho agrado, acomodándome en el asiento del copiloto

-Bien, ahora, quiero que te pongas el cinturón-dijo mientras ella lo hacia con el suyo propio **(N/A: la seguridad ante todo XD)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llevábamos ya 25 minutos de trayecto e íbamos en un silencio totalmente incomodo –para esto ya habíamos entrado en la carretera que llevaba directo a la ciudad- estaba bastante aburrido, por lo tanto decidí hablar para romper la tensión que se sentía

-Creo que vas un poco rápido-fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente

-¿Y?-respondió la makenshi en forma de pregunta

Antes de que yo pudiera contestarle, unas brillantes luces nos rodearon y una persona en el auto que estaba detrás de nosotros pidió que nos detuviéramos

-Eso-respondí de forma obvia, señalando através del espejo retrovisor a la patrulla que nos había detenido

-Maldición, lo que me faltaba-murmuro golpeando ligeramente el volante y deteniendo el avance del auto-hazte el dormido

-¿Qué?-pregunte confundido

-Que te hagas el dormido, ahora-contesto enojada

Y así lo hice, cerré rápidamente los ojos y deje caer mi cabeza hacia un lado, chocando con la ventana

El ligero golpe en la ventanilla contraria hizo que entreabriera uno de mis ojos para ver que era lo que sucedía

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chrona POV **

Al instante en el que el oficial golpeo levemente el cristal, puse mi mejor cara y baje la ventanilla

-Buenas noches oficial, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?-pregunte con mi mejor sonrisa

-Vera señorita, usted ha rebasado el limite de velocidad permitido-dijo el hombre

-Oh, ¿de verdad?, no me había dado cuenta-conteste con fingida sorpresa

-Así es señorita, por lo tanto necesito pedirle, que por favor, me muestre su licencia de conducir-pidió

-Claro-respondí y acto seguido me estire para abrir la guantera y sacar lo que me pedía aquel hombre-aquí esta-dije cuando la encontré e inmediatamente me voltee hacia el hombre para dársela

-Bien, veamos-dijo él para si mismo mientras examinaba mi identificación con detenimiento-¿es usted Chrona Stein, la abogada que ha ganado mas de 90 casos ella sola a sus 23 años?-pregunto con evidente sorpresa

-Esa soy yo-conteste sonriendo ampliamente

-Wow, en verdad que es muy joven y muy bonita si me permite decirlo-halago el policía

-Gracias, que amable es-agradecí ligeramente ruborizada ante sus palabras

-No, gracias a usted, por hacer de esta ciudad, una ciudad mucho mas segura-dijo el uniformado quitándose su gorro de forma respetuosa-mi hija es una gran admiradora suya, dice que cuando sea grande desea ser como usted-agrego

_-'Ojala no'_-pensé tristemente-me alegra oír que su pequeña se interesa en la justicia y en hacer de este mundo un mejor lugar y también me alegra oír que tengo una admiradora-respondí dejando escapar una leve risita

-¿Podría darme su autógrafo?-pidió el hombre amablemente mientras sacaba su libreta y pluma y me las extendía-mi hija se pondrá muy feliz al saber que la he conocido

-Claro-dije tomando los objetos-¿Cuál es el nombre de su hija?-pregunte

-Su nombre es Rachel

-Bien; para Rachel 'Recuerda que las cosas no se deben pedir…esfuérzate y consíguelo por tu cuenta. Hazlo y tendrás éxito'***** Con cariño Chrona Stein Gorgon-murmuraba mientras escribía en la hoja-aquí tiene-le dije al hombre cuando había terminado

-Muchas gracias, en verdad no sabe lo feliz que se pondrá mi hija cuando lea estas lindas palabras

-No hay de que-respondí-oh pero, ¿Qué hay de mi multa por exceder el limite permitido?-pregunte nuevamente fingiendo

-No se preocupe, por hoy lo dejare pasar-respondió el hombre

-No por favor, mi deber como abogada es obedecer las leyes y si hace eso me sentiré realmente mal-argumente con fingida preocupación

-Esta bien, si usted así lo pide, su multa será de 20 dólares a pagar-dijo el oficial escribiendo la multa para después dármela

-Así esta mucho mejor-dije recibiendo aquel papel

-¿Oiga su novio esta bien?-pregunto, asomándose por la ventanilla, yo gire mi cabeza para ver a mi acompañante

-Él está bien, no se preocupe, solo esta inconsciente por el exceso de alcohol que ingirió-conteste-es por eso que llevaba un poco de prisa, ya sabe para llegar a casa y descansar

-Ya veo, bueno que tenga una buena noche, señorita Stein-saludo el hombre

-Gracias oficial, igualmente-respondí mientras volvía a subir la ventana

Encendí el motor del auto y me puse en marcha de nuevo, está ves teniendo cuidado con la maldita velocidad

-Wow, nunca creí que fueses tan buena fingiendo-dijo el chico a mi lado

-Te lo dije antes, vivir con una actriz ha dado buenos resultados-respondí sin apartar la mirada del camino frente a mi

-Tampoco creí que fueras tan buena en tu trabajo… ¿en serio has puesto tras las rejas a tantos criminales?-cuestiono

-Si, aunque he de decirte que solo llevo los casos que tienen a mujeres como victimas

-¿Algunas vez haz perdido algún caso?

-Solo uno-respondí-y no, no te voy a contra de eso-dije antes de que él pudiera preguntar

-Creo que lo que mas me sorprendió fue que fueras tan conocida-volvió a decir después de un momento de silencio

-Ser la mas joven abogada en la historia que ha atrapado a 99 criminales en el poco tiempo que ha ejercido no se ve todos los días y además no lo sabias, porque aparte de ti, no te importa nada ni nadie-dije algo irritada, este chico me hace enojar fácilmente

-Claro que hay cosas que me importan-respondió indignado

-No me digas…ya se, ¿lo mas importante para ti es que nadie sepa la verdadera finalidad de la empresa de tu padre?-pregunte

-Pues…si-contesto y lo único que pude hacer fue rodar los ojos

-Mira, mejor quédate calladito y disfruta de la vista, ¿ok?-dije cansada

Él obedeció y así, en silencio, seguimos nuestro camino

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

***la frase sin alteración es "no lo pidas, consiguelo por tu cuenta. Hazlo y tendrás éxito" y lo dice el abuelo de Renthon del anime Eureka7 (muy buen anime por cierto :D)**

* * *

**Yo: **Bueno eso ha sido todo por ahora amigos! ^w^

**Tsuki:** Esperamos que les haya gustado este cap...

**Yo: **Pero antes de irme quiero a agradecer a:

***Tsubaki2345**

***Lukita**

***d34th carla m4k3nshi**

***yuki-chan22**

en verdad millones de gracias chicas por seguir mis tonterias...y nuevamente espero me puedan perdonar por mi tardanza, en serio estoy muy apenada

**Tsuki: **Mas te vale que lo estes porque en verdad tardaste siglos en escribir esto

**Yo: **Soy un ser que no merece tanta amabilidad...deberia dedicarme a otra cosa porque de escritora me muero de hambre...que alguien me mate...no merezco vivir...soy un ser horriblemente asimetrico buaaaaaaa T_T

**Tsuki: **Calmate, no es para tanto...Hoshi detente...la gente nos mira...levantate del suelo y deja de llorar...Hoshi, te voy a dejar ahi tirada, me oiste?

**Yo: **Dejame, me lo merezco T_T

**Tsuki: **Bueno esta niña ya se puso de bipolar otra ves...bueno espero que le haya gustado este cap y prometo que hare trabajar arduamente a Hoshi para que termine pronto el proximo capitulo de este fic y de 'Divina Confusion'...sin mas que decir...hasta la proxima chicos y chicas...Hoshi despidete de tus lectores...

**Yo: **Adios (sniff) nos leemos despues (sniff)

**Tsuki: **Para hacer nuevamente feliz a Hoshi-chan dejen un pequeño review :D

_xoxo_


	4. Conociendo al enemigo I

**Yo y Tsuki: **Hola a todos! :D

**Yo:** Que dijeron? esta niña ya no va a subir el cap, no ha mentido, habra muerto? pues no! sigo vivita y coleando

**Tsuki:** Pues dejame decirte que fue una larga espera

**Yo:** Lo sé y lo siento...es que he estado bastante ocupada :S pero ya estoy de vuelta con otro cap de este fic...y ya que no tengo mas que decir, Tsuki me ayudas a decir la advertencia?

**Tsuki:** No me queda de otra...bien ahi va...**advertencia:** sufrimiento, gore :), OoC por parte de todos los personajes, violaciones, sexo y lenguaje fuerte

**Yo:** A mi me toca decir el disclaimer...ejem...Soul Eater no me pretenece de lo contrario seria asquerosamente rica y estupidamente feliz jujuju

**Tsuki:** Ahora si...los dejamos con la lectura

**Tsuki y Yo:** Disfruten! :D

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Conociendo al enemigo I**

**Kid POV**

El resto del viaje fue de lo más tranquilo

Cuando llegamos a la ciudad pude apreciar verdaderamente y por primera vez lo grandiosa que se ve…sus colores, su iluminación, su gente conviviendo armoniosamente…todo era perfecto. Ahora entiendo aquellas personas que dicen que cuando no mueres, aprendes a apreciar y disfrutar verdaderamente la vida

Cada que nos acercábamos más al centro de la ciudad, mas agitada se volvía la vida nocturna en sus calles

-¿Sorprendido?-pregunto la makenshi, sin apartar la vista de enfrente y sonriendo de lado

-Bastante, quiero decir, siempre estuve tan ocupado en mis cosas, que nunca pude tomarme un momento y ver a mi alrededor

-Ja, lo supuse-se burlo

Después de esa pequeña charla guardamos silencio; pasados unos minutos llegamos a una parte de la ciudad en donde no había muchas personas ni lugares abiertos, todo se veía muy lujoso

Antes de que pudiera orientarme dimos vuelta en una esquina y nos metimos a un estacionamiento subterráneo y la chica detuvo el auto por lo que supuse que habíamos llegado a donde vivía

Abrí el seguro de la puerta para poder bajar, pero antes de que pudiera jalar la palanca y así abrir la puerta, la chica cerró el seguro con el mando automático, me volví para mirarla

-Bien, antes de subir a mí apartamento quiero poner algunas reglas-hablo la chica mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad y me miraba por el rabillo de su ojo de serpiente-_primero:_ no toques nada; _segundo:_ haz siempre lo que yo te diga; _tercero:_ nunca cuestiones lo que haga y diga; _por ultimo y mas importante:_ no podrás salir del departamento si YO no te doy permiso, y si te lo doy deberás salir siempre disfrazado, no quiero tener problemas si alguien te reconoce…¿haz entendido?

-…

-Pregunte si haz entendido-dijo bruscamente

-Si-conteste entre molesto y cansado

-Bien, ahora puedes salir-dijo y acto seguido volvió a presionar el mando automático para abrir el seguro de la puerta

Salimos del auto y nos dirigimos al ascensor que nos llevaría a su vivienda, ya dentro de este la makenshi presiono el botón de lo que seria el penthouse del edificio, eso me sorprendió bastante

-¿Vives en el ultimo piso? ¿en un penthouse?

-Soy soltera, abogada con buena paga, no tengo muchos amigos, no viajo muy seguido, vivo casi sola…tengo el dinero suficiente para darme el gusto ¿no crees?...aunque en si, no me importaría vivir en un hotelucho de cuarta o en una mansión, siempre y cuando tenga un lugar al que regresar después de mis actividades-hablo indiferentemente, recargando la espalda en una de las paredes de vidrio del elevador

-Creo que si-murmure, creo que esta chica y yo tenemos un poco en común-oye ahora que lo pienso otra ves, hace rato dijiste que vivías 'casi' sola… ¿a que te referías con eso?-pregunte verdaderamente curioso

Ella no contesto

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en frente había un corto pasillo que llevaba a la única puerta del lugar, esta no era muy grande y al lado tenia una placa con el nombre de la propietaria, la chica fue a la puerta y la abrió dejándome ver un apartamento grande y muy espacioso **(N/A: el apartamento es parecido al de Usagi-san de Junjo Romantica)**

Yo me quede parado en la entrada del apartamento (por respeto) y ella paso a mi lado sin verme siquiera. A una distancia de un metro mas o menos se detuvo, volteo hacia mi, me miro rápidamente por encima de su hombro y sonrió de lado (acción que me pareció increíblemente sexy); acto seguido volvió su mirada hacia el frente y silbo…segundos después una criatura blanca, de tamaño medio y algo deforme, llego corriendo y meneando la cola (o lo que quedaba de ella) se detuvo ante la makenshi

-Esta es la razón por la que 'casi' vivo sola-contesto la chica quitándose la peluca oscura, después se arrodillo ante la criatura y comenzó a rascarle detrás de las orejas con una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad y cariño

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunte quitándome yo también la peluca

-Su nombre es Excalibur y es un perro genio-dijo la chica sin apartar su mirada del animal

-¿Y como es que un ser malévolo como tu, tiene una mascota?-pregunte burlonamente

-Puedo ser una asesina despiadada y sádica, pero no dejo de ser una chica amante de las cosas tiernas…además los animales son mucho mejores que los seres humanos; ellos merecen mucho mas que nosotros pero nunca lo vemos así; los humanos somos seres egoístas, egocéntricos y vanidosos y hay veces en las que no pensamos en nadie que no sea nosotros mismos, en cambio los animales son seres que darían la vida por aquellos que aman-contesto abrazando al perro

-Veo que si tienes sentimientos-dije algo conmovido por las palabras de la chica

-¿Tienes hambre bonito?-pregunto al animal, ignarondo por completo mi presencia y mis palabras, el perro comenzó a mover mas rápido la cola y a ladrar…un horrible y muy agudo ladrido

-¿Pero que rayos pasa con tu perro?...además de deforme, parece que chilla como una rata gigante-pregunte tapándome los oídos y cerrando fuertemente los ojos

-Serás idiota,-dijo y después me cacheteo-si no conoces el pasado de alguien, no critiques imbecil-grito la chica en defensa del perro que había dejado de ladrar

-¿El…pasado?-pregunte en un susurro, sobándome la mejilla herida

-Vamos Excalibur, vamos a preparar la cena-y se marcho, dejándome solo y confundido

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chrona POV **

Argh ese comentario tan estupido en verdad me encabrono. ¿Cómo se atreve ese idiota a criticar lo que no sabe, lo que no conoce? En ese momento quería golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas, pero estoy tan agotada que solo pude darle una cachetada…aunque bueno, pensándolo un poco mejor, creo que no tuvo la culpa, el no conoce el pasado de Excalibur…todo lo que sufrió mi pequeño antes de que lo rescatáramos de su infierno

En este momento me encuentro en la cocina, revisando el refrigerador en busca de algo que pueda preparar para la cena…carne, unos cuantos vegetales, una manzana y una botella de leche agria…no hay mucho de donde elegir…creo que pediré algo a domicilio y a Excalibur le daré la carne

Salgo de la cocina y me encuentro con el pelinegro en la sala; esta sentado en el sofá, mirando perdidamente hacia la ventana; Excalibur (como siempre con su buen corazón) se le acerca y recarga su cabeza en el regazo del chico, quien ausentemente comienza a acariciarlo

En ese momento (y con la ayuda de la luz de la luna que entra por las ventanas) hay algo que le da un toque misterioso, casi mágico y lo hace ver atracti…un momento, pero que mierda estoy pensando; sacudo mi cabeza con fuerza para alejar esos pensamientos

-¿Se puede saber en que piensas mafioso?-pregunte acercándome a donde estaba

-¿Eh?-por su reacción parece que lo tome desprevenido-...ah perdona, estaba algo distraído, ¿dijiste algo?-pregunto deteniendo la mano que acariciaba a mi perro

-Aaaah olvídalo-dije después de suspirar y tome el teléfono que reposaba en una de las mesitas a lado del sillón **(N/A: ¿alguien sabe como se llaman esas mesitas?) **

-¿Qué haces?-volvió a preguntar

-Pido algo para comer… ¿te gusta la comida china?-pregunte mientras buscaba el numero del restaurante de 24 horas…necesito ganarme su confianza para que me ayude en verdad y ya después cuando se sienta lo suficientemente seguro a mi lado…lo apuñalare

-Lo que sea esta bien-contesto, dirigiendo está ves su mirada a Excalibur quien aun no se movía de su posición adoptada anteriormente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras esperábamos a que la comida llegara, estábamos sentados en el sofá completamente en silencio, solo se oía el sonido de nuestras respiraciones; Excalibur ahora estaba acostado entre nosotros con su cabeza apoyada en mis piernas y yo lo contemplaba con todo el amor que aun quedaba en mi interior

Para mí, Excalibur es lo más importante que me queda, ya que es el único que permanece a mi lado, el único que, apesar de que no me entiende, me escucha, el único que me queda en esta oscuridad y en este mundo, el único que me ha amado después de él…

-Lo siento-habla el chico a mi lado, sacándome de mis pensamientos justo a tiempo

-¿Por qué?-pregunto sin mirarlo

-Por lo que dije hace rato de tu perro…tienes razón, no debo sacar conclusiones apresuradas, al menos no antes de conocer el pasado de las personas, o en este caso de Excalibur-hablo realmente arrepentido

-No te preocupes, solo olvídalo-respondo

-¿Puedo saber el por que?

-¿El por que de que?-pregunte mirándolo por el rabillo de mi ojo

-¿El por que lo cuidas y proteges tanto?

-Porque él y yo compartimos algo en común

-¿Se puede saber que eso que comparten?

-Un pasado triste y oscuro…heridas que, aun con el tiempo, no han sanado del todo

Silencio…

-¿Y que fue lo que le hizo tanto mal para acabar así?

-Como te conté, mi pasado no fue exactamente el de una niña normal, mis padres fueron asesinados, fui violada y maltratada durante mi adolescencia; pero no todo en mi vida fue malo, también tuve mis buenos momentos, momentos felices que creí iban a durar, desafortunadamente nunca lo hicieron…al igual que para Excalibur…

'Su anterior dueño era un vecino en el lugar donde antes vivíamos mi hermano y yo; la primera vez que vi a Excalibur, era apenas un cachorro…tan lindo e indefenso y su exdueño tan grotesco. El sujeto siempre estaba ebrio y cuando no podía pegarles a su mujer o hijos, siempre se desquitaba con Excalibur…era horrible escuchar los pobres chillidos del animal combinados con los gritos del imbecil, pero era un mas horrible no poder hacer nada por ayudar al indefenso cachorro…hasta cierto día

'Recuerdo ese día perfectamente; estaba lloviendo…llovía como nunca antes había llovido en Death City; yo estaba sola en casa, haciendo la tarea, cuando mi hermano llego a la casa bastante agitado y sosteniendo algo en los brazos, Ragnarok estaba empapado, golpeado y ensangrentado, me asuste mucho al verlo, pero él no se preocupo por si mismo sino por el bulto que cargaba…era Excalibur y estaba muy mal herido, casi al borde de la muerte. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo llevamos al veterinario y este nos dijo que sobreviviría…para ese entonces mi hermano ya me había contado lo que había sucedido y yo también estaba mas que furiosa con el tipo de persona que era ese sujeto…digo ¿quién podría hacerle daño a un ser que ni siquiera puede defenderse por si solo?

'Ragnarok me contó que mientras volvía de la escuela, apresurado para no mojarse demasiado, escucho que el sujeto se reía y que no estaba solo, otros tipos estaban con él; curioso ante esta situación se acerco sigilosamente y lo que descubrió hizo que su sangre hirviera en ira; el ebrio y sus amigos tenían a Excalibur colgado por el cuello de un árbol, el pobre se retorcía tratando de zafarse, pero mientras mas peleaba el nudo en su cuello se apretaba mas y mas…mi hermano furioso ante tanta crueldad se lanzo hacia ellos sin importarle que lo superaran en numero, sin embargo el ebrio y compañía nunca pensaron que mi hermano es un demonio cuando esta enojado y aparte –en ese entonces- él y yo estábamos tomando unas cuantas clases de defensa personal (como me hubiese encantado estar ahí para ayudarle a romperles la cara a esos sujetos)…cuando hubo terminado con ellos, tomo a Excalibur, lo arropo con su chaqueta y lo que ocurrió después ya te lo conté…

'Y así pasaron un par de meses en los que el cachorro se recupero totalmente, al principio Excalibur desconfiaba de nosotros (de hecho desconfiaba de todos) pero poco a poco nos ganamos su confianza y con ella su amistad, yo estaba realmente feliz y sabia que él estaba realmente agradecido…pero esa felicidad no duro mucho, poco después empezaron a llegarnos cartas amenazadoras con respecto al perro, en la calle cuando nos encontrábamos con el sujeto siempre intentaba dañarnos y arrebatarnos a Excalibur, siempre iba acompañado nunca solo, pero siempre era el mismo resultado, los 6 tipos quedaban inconscientes…nunca nos dejaban en paz, fue por eso que decidimos mudarnos lo mas lejos de ese lugar'

-¿Fue así como terminaron aquí?-pregunto el pelinegro a mi lado cuando termine de contar mi historia

-No-conteste sonriendo nostálgicamente-nos mudamos lo mas lejos que pudimos de esta ciudad, por nuestro bien y el de Excalibur…nos mudamos a California y nos quedamos ahí por 4 años

-¿California? ¿Y entonces que haces aquí nuevamente?

-Digamos que esa ciudad no era para mí; volvía a tener un hogar, mi familia crecía, pero había algo que seguía molestándome y no podía seguir viviendo con eso en mi interior

-¿Y como terminaste tan lejos de tu hogar?

-Veras, yo estudie y termine mi carrera de leyes en California, después descubrí que había un buffet que buscaba nuevos abogados aquí en la ciudad así que regrese, aparte de que sabia que los sujetos que asesinaron a mis padres residían aquí; mi hermano no quería dejarme sola por eso y tampoco después de lo que había pasado un año antes, y por eso que se mudo conmigo

-¿Y que paso para que tu hermano no quisiera dejarte sola?

-Alguien a quien quería demasiado murió-conteste tratando de detener las lagrimas que amenazan por salir; Excalibur lo noto, se sentó a mi lado y lamió tierna y cuidadosamente mi mejilla, yo lo abrace

-Ya veo-dijo notando que no debía seguir preguntando acerca de ese tema

Silencio, que, extrañamente, ya no me parecía tan abrumador e incomodo

-Es gracioso…-hable con una sonrisa triste

-¿Qué es?-pregunto invitándome a seguir

-Que a pesar de todo el dolor que compartimos Excalibur y yo, de las pesadillas que a veces nos despiertan en las noches y de las pocas heridas internas que aun no han cicatrizado, hay algo en lo que somos totalmente opuestos

-¿Y que eso?-pregunto el oji-ámbar

-Excalibur ha aprendido a perdonar, confía ciegamente en las personas y es cariñoso con cualquiera que lo acaricie; en cambio yo, aun desconfío de la gente que me rodea, ya sea amigo o enemigo, para mi todos son iguales, en el momento que mas los necesites te darán la espalda

Silencio…

-¿Por qué quisiste estudiar derecho y hacerte abogada?-pregunto, cortando el silencio que había inundado el lugar

-Quiero traer tranquilidad y justicia al mundo, quiero ver un mundo en donde todos los seres convivan en paz…paz que talvez yo nunca conoceré

-¿Y que harás cuando termines tu venganza?

-Cuando termine mi venganza, mi razón para vivir habrá terminado por igual…mi plan es morir al mismo tiempo que tu padre-dije firmemente y el bajo la mirada hacia el suelo con algo de tristeza

Silencio nuevamente…está ves mucho mas largo que los anteriores

-¿Y tu hermano como conoció a su esposa?-pregunto sin verme, en su rostro aun se notaba un poco de tristeza por lo que dije momentos antes

-Ella era una antigua compañera en la universidad a la que asistía mi hermano, no estaban en la misma carrera pero tenían amigos en común fue por eso que se conocieron, cuando aun vivíamos en Chicago salieron dos o tres veces y cuando nos mudamos para acá hablaban todo el tiempo que Ragnarok y yo no estábamos de caza

-¿Tu sabias que se gustaban?

-Desde el principio note que algo raro pasaba entre ellos, cuando mi hermano me hablaba de Liz sus ojos reflejaban mucho amor y siempre tenían un brillo especial y ella ni se diga…a leguas se notaba su amor por el otra y cuando estaban juntos eran tan dulces que llegaban a empalagar-sonreí al recordar sus momentos de pareja cursi

-¿Y, por ella regreso a California?

-Por ella y porque yo se lo ordene, le dije que estaría bien y que Excalibur siempre estaría a mi lado para protegerme de otros y de mi misma

-¿Cómo que de ti misma?

-No voy a contestar eso-respondí, recordar aquellas veces que intente quitarme la vida porque todo lo que mas amaba se había ido, dejándome atrás con dolorosas heridas y recuerdos

-Lo siento-se disculpo en seguida-oye y ¿no te sientes sola en este gran apartamento?

-A veces, no mucho porque de ves en cuando vienen mis antiguos amigos o mi hermano y Liz o algunos de mis compañeros del buffet a visitarme, pero se que gracias a Excalibur nunca estaré sola

Y como si hubiera entendido, Excalibur soltó un ladrido alegre y comenzó a menear su colita

-Bueno ya no estarás sola-hablo el de ojos dorados-nos guste o no, ahora me tienes a mi también

_Tum tum_ **(N/A: latido de corazón mal expresado jejeje)**

-Jajajajajajajajajaja como si estuvieras aquí por voluntad propia-me burle antes de que pudiera sonrojarme o de que mi corazón comenzara a latir más fuerte y él pudiera escucharlo

_Ding dong _**(N/A: ahora es el timbre de la puerta, lo se, lo se soy horrible haciendo los efectos de sonido jejeje)**

-Debe ser la comida jejeje-dije sonriendo nerviosamente, me levante rápida y torpemente del sofá y me dirigí corriendo a la puerta principal ya que mi corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente por más que quisiera evitarlo

No puede ser, no había sentido esto desde que _ÉL_ murió, me prometí no volver a sentir nada por nadie y ahora viene este mafioso y….no, no, no, no es nada, es solo la estupidez que dijo, si eso debe ser, ya que mi corazón dejo de latir por amor desde que _ÉL_ se fue…no puedo volver a enamorarme y mucho menos de aquel que debe ser mi enemigo… ¿o si?

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Yo: **hora de contestar reviews...

***d34th carla: **en serio Chrona te parece bipolar?...entonces uno de mis propósitos ha dado en el blanco jejeje...lo primero que pense para este fic era hacer a Chrona una chica confundida con grandes deseos de venganza pero que tambien tiene un corazonsito que se llega a preocupar por los demas aunque ella no lo admita o no se de cuenta de eso jejeje...espero que me haya explicado bien y tambien que este capitulo sea de tu agrado :)

***Tsubaki2345: **gracias por todo tu apoyo y tus porras jejeje espero que este capitulo te guste ;)

***JumbiieHana: **naaah! no soy tan buena manejando las personalidades verdaderas ni los ooc solo transmito mis sentimientos hacia los personajes, es como si yo estuviera en el lugar de cada uno de los personajes lo que trato de transmitir es el como me sentiria yo si algo asi me hubiese sucedido (que afortunadamente no)...espero que a ti y a Julian les guste el cap...

* * *

**Yo:** Vaya, por poco y no puedo subir este cap...

**Tsuki:** Por que?

**Yo:** Porque se me fue el internet :'( afortunadamente llego a tiempo para poder subir esta actualizacion

**Tsuki:** Que bueno que sino te hubieran linchado (yo entre ellos) jajaja

**Yo:** Graciosa Tsuki, muy graciosa -_-...bueno chicos y chicas que leen esto espero que les guste este cap (el cual tuve que partir en dos, asi que esten al pendiente por su continuacion) y no haya quedado muy...como decirlo...

**Tsuki:** Raro? ilogico? tonto? nada que ver?

**Yo:** Gracias Tsuki, ya entendieron X(...bueno ya saben quejas, criticas y sugerencias haganmelas saber en un lindisimo review...pero por ahora...

**Tsuki y Yo:** Nos vemos! ;D


	5. Conociendo al enemigo II

**Yo: **Hello mundo!

**Tsuki:** Que onda a todos!

**Yo: **Tsuki, amiga mia, hoy no estas enojadita?

**Tsuki: **No...esta ves no...porque ahora si cumpliste con lo que dijiste :)

**Yo: **Siiiiiiii...y aunque mi cerebro termino como una pasa (toda seca y arugada XD) pude terminar este capi y me quedo un poco mas largo que el anterior :D

**Tsuki: **Lo se, lo se...ahora solo me falta echarle una miradita para ver si si quedo bueno

**Yo: **Pues entonces tendras que leerlo con todos los demas porque si no lo publico ahorita despues se me olvida n.n'...oh y antes de que pase algo mas, tambien quiero pedir disculpas

**Tsuki:** Por la tardanza?

**Yo:** Si por eso y porque ayer que estuve leyendo el cap anterior vi que tiene muchos horrores ortograficos...asi que GOMENASAI MIN'NA!

**Tsuki: **Si te creo ¬¬...y luego con esa memoria de teflon que te cargas hasta se te olvida corregir tus errorsotes

**Yo: **bueno pues perdona que mi memoria sea de corto plazo ¬_¬...una nunca puede complacer a nadie u.u y mucho menos a ti T_T

**Tsuki:** Bueno, bueno pero no te pongas asi, solo lo dije porque soy una habladora y porque estoy muy feliz de que por fin actualizaras**  
**

**Yo: **Yo igual estoy feliz como una lombriz (?)...pero bueno dejemos el bla bla bla y comencemos...pero antes Tsuki me haces el favor?

**Tsuki:** Claro...Soul Eater no le pertenece a Hoshi-chan, este es de Atsushi Okubo...si esto no fuera asi muy problablemente ustedes jamas hubieran conocido este buen anime con este nombre jujuju

**Yo:** ¬_¬ sabia que ibas a salir con alguna pelades tuya...como sea a mi me toca decir la ADVERTENCIA:tristeza, gore, OoC de los personajes, violacion, sexo y lenguaje vulgar...y bueno ya que esta todo dicho no quitemos mas el tiempo y que comience la lectura ^_^

**Yo y Tsuki:** Disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Conociendo al enemigo II**

**Chrona POV **

Cuando estuve fuera de la vista de aquel sujeto, me detuve un momento, deje salir el aliento en un sonoro suspiro (el cual no supe que contenía) y después me puse de nuevo la peluca negra para, así, abrir la puerta y recibir la comida

-¡Buenas noches, Chrona-chan!-saludo enérgicamente un muchacho castaño, de ojos grises, de mi edad, alto, de labios carnosos y bastante atractivo, que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta

-¡Buenas noches Kenichi-kun!-respondí el saludo con mi mejor sonrisa fingida

-Aquí te traigo tu pedido: 1 orden de rollos primavera, 2 especiales cantoneses, mollejas cocidas para Excalibur y las bebidas-decía a la par que me entregaba mi pedido

-Gracias-le dije tomando con esfuerzo todas las cajitas-pasa, en seguida te pago-ofrecí haciéndome a un lado para que el pudiese entrar y así nos dirigimos por el corto pasillo que conectaba con la cocina

-Veo que tienes visitas el día de hoy, Chrona-pillina-chan-hablo el chico –antes de que entráramos a la cocina- señalando el saco que momentos antes usaba el mafioso, lo había dicho con un tono sugerente que me hizo recordar lo que dijo el idiota pelinegro y sin quererlo me sonroje levemente como tonta colegiala

-Es una visita indeseable-murmure tratando de ocultar el rubor de mis mejillas con el fleco de la peluca y empujando la puerta de la cocina con la espalda

-¿Dijiste algo?-cuestiono entrando detrás de mí

-Nada-y sin decir nada mas me voltee –dándole la espalda al pelicafe- para buscar mi cartera en mi bolso

Estaba tan concentrada buscando la cartera en la inmensidad del bolso que no sentí que el de ojos grises se acercaba a mi y acto seguido me rodeaba la cintura con sus musculosos brazos

-¿Y cuando me vas a invitar a mi a cenar en tu departamento, los dos solitos?-pregunto en tono suave y provocativo, en mi oreja

Me volteé lentamente –sin romper el 'abrazo'- para quedar frente a frente, le sonreí sensualmente, bese superficialmente sus labios (como siempre lo hacíamos) y después susurre en su oído

-Espera sentado…Kenichi-kun-ronronee y después mordí juguetonamente su lóbulo

-Oh, Chrona-chan-gimió débilmente

Acto seguido lo empuje sin mucha fuerza para apartarlo de mí, yo reía ligeramente

-Como te gusta jugar conmigo-dijo sonrojado, sujetándose su oreja pero sonriendo traviesamente

-¿Qué puedo decir?, me gusta jugar con los niños-me burle y volví a mi tarea de buscar mi billetera

-Oh vamos, no soy un niño, tenemos la misma edad y lo sabes-dijo en forma de puchero

-Lo sé-respondí simplemente sin volverme para verlo

-Entonces, ¿Por qué dices que soy un niño?, no hay diferencias entre los dos

-Claro que hay diferencias entre nosotros…una de ellas es que tú aun estudias-respondí y lo encare (ya con la cartera en la mano)

-¿Y?...estoy en el ultimo año de universidad-dijo frunciendo el seño ligeramente

-Otra cosa que nos diferencia es que yo no hago berrinche-reí y le di un ligero toque en la nariz

-Algún día, volverás a ser toda mía-dijo sonriendo pícaramente, mientras me abrazaba por la cintura de nuevo

-Ni en tus sueños-respondí sonriendo de la misma manera

En ese momento nuestros rostros comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, él cerro sus ojos y yo simplemente los entrecerré, faltaban pocos centímetros para que nuestros labios se conectasen, cuando de pronto…

-Oh, ya llego la comida…-entro el oji-dorado (obviamente con su peluca castaña), azotando la puerta e interrumpiendo el momento-¡que bien!

-_Guau_-ladro Excalibur entrando tras el 'castaño' meneando la colita

-Oh gomen, gomen-dijo el mafioso en cuanto nos vio-¿interrumpimos algo?-pregunto inocentemente

Instantáneamente me solté del agarre de Kenichi, le di el dinero que le debía por la comida y tome de la mano a Kid para sacarlo y hablarle en privado

Salimos de la cocina y nos dirigimos a la parte más alejada de la sala; le solté la mano y lo encare

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo, entrando así a la cocina?-pregunte en un susurro, trataba (en vano) de controlar mi voz pues estaba bastante enojada

-¿Pues que crees?, tengo hambre y fui a la cocina para comer-contesto sin darle mayor importancia

-Escúchame bien tonto, si alguien descubre tu verdadera identidad…

-Cosa que no pasara, porque, según tú, mientras este usando esta peluca nadie sabrá que soy yo-interrumpió señalándose la cabeza

-No me importa, además te dije que en **mi casa **se hace lo que **yo diga**, y si te digo que te quedes esperando sentado en el sofá, tú esperas sentado en el sofá, ¿me explico?

-Mmmm, que raro-dijo tomando pose de estar pensando en algo

-¿Y ahora que?-pregunte en tono cansado y masajeando el puente de mi nariz

-Que nunca escuche que me dijeras que esperara sentado-dijo con una sonrisa triunfal, la cual desapareció en el momento en que me miro a la cara

-Escúchame y escúchame bien, porque no lo pienso repetir-dije en forma amenazante-lo único que nos une, por el momento, es trabajo, si te metes en lo que viene siendo mi vida privada o personal te voy a matar, ¿fui clara?

-Pero yo también tengo vida personal-contesto empezando a enfadarse también

-Tenías-conteste

-¿Qué?-pregunto confundido

-Que **tenías** vida personal…presta atención, desde que pisaste este apartamento, tu vida como la conocías término, se fue al carajo; tú ya no tienes una vida porque ahora trabajas para mí, respiras para mí, vives para mí y no para nada mas-respondí cortantemente-¿entendiste?

-…-él no dijo absolutamente nada, simplemente resoplo y desvío la mirada hacia el ventanal que teníamos a un lado

-¿Chrona-chan?-oí la voz de Kenichi saliendo de la cocina

-Voy-conteste endulzando mi voz levemente; y luego mi voz volvió a la normalidad para decirle por ultima ves al oji-ámbar-y tu espera aquí

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Kid POV**

¡Aaaargh, como odio a esa chica!...no ella no es una chica, las chicas son dulces, hermosas, cariñosas, sensuales; esta persona es como un lobo en piel de cordero; como un ángel caído, hermosa pero con las alas mas negras que la noche

Y aquí estoy yo, mirándola estupidizado por el movimiento de sus caderas

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué reaccione así cuando escuche sus risitas procedentes de la cocina?, ¿por qué demonios quise interrumpir ese momento?, ¿por qué rayos sentí como si alguien me apretara el pecho cuando la vi a punto de besar a ese sujeto?, y lo mas importante ¿por qué carajos quise partirle la madre a ese imbecil al verlo tan pegadito a la makenshi?

¡Aaaargh! No entiendo que mierda esta pasando conmigo, se supone que debemos ser enemigos mortales ¿cierto?, se supone que para ella, yo solo soy un informante y ella para mi es…es la forma de mantenerme vivo

Pero, ¿que pasara conmigo cuando ya no le sea de utilidad?, ¿me matara?, ¿me dejara vivir?, ¿me dará una palmadita en la espalda, me sonreirá y me dará las gracias?

-Jajajaja, si claro–notese mi sarcasmo

Deja escapar un suspiro de cansancio y acto seguido me siento en el taburete que esta frente al ventanal…me gusta la vista que tengo de la ciudad desde este exacto punto del apartamento. La luna se encuentra en su punto más alto y la ciudad poco a poco se va quedando sin su vida nocturna

Oigo que la puerta de entrada se cierra y justo después unos pasos que se dirigen hacia donde me encuentro

-La comida esta servida-avisa la makenshi con un tono enojado, me volteo justo en el momento en que ella se quita la peluca

-Gracias-le respondo de forma cortante y comenzamos a comer en silencio

Comida china, no es mi favorita pero debo aceptar que está esta pasable

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-habla la peli-rosa sacándome de mis pensamientos interiores

-¿Hacer que?, no entiendo a que te refieres-dije inocentemente

-No te hagas el idiota-respondió enojada y dejo con un golpe su caja de comida en la mesita de centro-¿Por qué demonios irrumpiste en mi cocina como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida?

-No se-respondí en un susurro

-No me digas, ¿estabas celoso?-cuestiono levantando una ceja

-Claro que no-respondí rápidamente, será mi imaginación o mis mejillas están calientes… ¿acaso me sonroje?

-Como sea-respondió

Y el silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación

Minutos, segundos, tal ves una hora paso hasta que la oji-azul volvió a retomar la palabra

-Cuéntame un poco de ti-dijo mirándome por el rabillo del ojo

-¿Qué quieres saber?-le respondí sin levantar la mirada de mi comida

-No se, algo; yo ya te conté de mi, ahora es tu turno

-Bueno, como sabes mi nombre es Death the Kid, mi padre es el magnate y 'mafioso' (como tu le dices) Shinigami-sama, tengo 24 años y estudie la carrera de negocios y relaciones internacionales en Harvard **(1)-**dije eso ultimo con un ligero tono de presunción

-Ahora entiendo el como es que puedes manejar tan bien la empresa de tu padre-dijo sin sonar interesada

-Si-conteste

-¿Qué mas?

-Bueno, tengo un hermano mayor llamado Asura, él se encarga de los asuntos 'oscuros' de la empresa

-¿Asura dices?-pregunto esta ves con ligera intriga

-Así es, deja te explico, mientras yo me encargo de todos los asuntos 'legales' y de dar una imagen perfecta del Shibusen, mi hermano se encarga del contrabando de armas, drogas y demás

-Ya veo, sigue-ordeno

-Vivo en un penthouse cerca del centro de la ciudad y poseo varias residencias alrededor del mundo –aunque para serte sincero la mansión que mas me gusta es la que tengo en Japón-; se hablar distintos idiomas como por ejemplo el alemán, el ingles, el japonés, el francés y un poco de coreano, chino e italiano-me jacte

-¿En verdad?...yo también sé esos idiomas mas portugués, ruso y polaco-dijo carente de emoción y mi orgullo salio levemente herido…es que esta chica aparte de ser linda y fuerte, tiene que ser sumamente inteligente

-Estoy…o bueno, estaba comprometido con Kimberly Diehl…-dije en tono derrotado

-¿Kimberly Diehl?… ¿acaso hablas de la modelo alemana Kim Diehl?, ¿estabas comprometido con ella?-interrumpió hablando con una inmensa sorpresa y curiosidad

-Si-conteste sorprendido ante su repentino interés-¿la conoces?

-No personalmente, pero una ves escuche a Aracne hablando con ella

-¿Tu tía?...pero, ¿que no ella es actriz?-pregunte confundido

-Lo es, pero por un tiempo también fue modelo y trabajo con Kim durante esa temporada-contesto

-Mmmm, Kim nunca me hablo de ella

-Como sea, dime más de ti-esta vez la makenshi si que estaba un poco más interesada

-Mmmm ¿como que?-pregunte

-No se, por ejemplo de tu madre, no se nada de ella

-¿Mi madre?

-Si, háblame de ella

-Pues veras, mi madre (al igual que tus padres) fue asesinada cuando yo tenía 2 años, así que no recuerdo mucho de ella

-Lo siento-se disculpo

-No te preocupes, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, así que no lo recuerdo con exactitud-conteste mirando hacia el suelo

Y de repente nos quedamos en silencio, que duro solo un par de minutos

-¿Sabes quien la asesino?-pregunto con delicadeza

-No, solo se que murió tratando de defendernos a mi y a mi hermano-conteste tratando de no quebrarme, hablar de eso aun me dolía

-Entiendo-dijo y no volvió a preguntar nada más

Pasados unos segundos volví a hablar

-Sabes, he notado que tú y yo tenemos cierto parecido

-No bromees; aparte de respirar, tú y yo no tenemos nada en común-contesto burlona

-No, es en serio, ambos tenemos un pasado trágico-replique

-Jajajaja, ¿tu?, ¿un pasado trágico?, si claro-hablo sarcástica

-Bueno, tal ves yo no fui violado por un depravado o no perdí a ambos padres como tu-dije y ella me dirigió una mirada venenosa-pero ambos sabemos lo triste que es perder algo, o mejor dicho, a alguien importante…sabemos lo que es estar atrapados en la oscuridad del pasado

-Creo que en eso puedo estar de acuerdo contigo-respondió sin mirarme

Silencio, roto por un ligero ladrido de Excalibur

-¿Qué pasa chico?-pregunto la peli-rosa

Y como si quisiera dar a entender lo tarde que era, giro su cabeza con rumbo al reloj que estaba en la pared que teníamos frente a nosotros, el cual señalaba que era la 1:30am

-Tienes razón amiguito, ya es hora de ir a dormir-dijo la chica rascando amorosamente la cabeza del animal

Acto seguido se levanto del sofá donde había estado sentada segundos antes, se estiro graciosamente (acción que hizo que su playera se alzara, dejando al descubierto parte de su vientre y estomago –perfectos, si se me permite decirlo- haciendo que me sonrojara y apartara la mirada antes de que algún pensamiento salvaje acudiera a mi mente)

-Bueno, me voy a la cama-fui yo o ese comentario sonó extrañamente sugerente

-Si claro-conteste

-Sígueme-dijo ella mirándome por encima de su hombro…acción que me pareció increíblemente sensual

-¿Quéeee?-cuestioné al procesar lo que la oji-azul había dicho…es idea mía o me esta pidiendo que duerma con ella…eso no se puede…es decir, en el bar si quería dormir con ella, coger hasta que estuviéramos secos, pero eso fue antes de que supiera quien era en verdad…ahora no puede estarme pidiendo eso ¿o si?

-¡No pienses en cosas desagradables, maldito pervertido!-exclamo ella girándose para quedar cara a cara; ella estaba furiosamente sonrojada

-Lo lamento-dije apresuradamente, sonrojándome yo también

-Te llevare a la habitación de invitados, ahí te quedaras-hablo dándome de nuevo la espalda y comenzando a caminar hacia el pasillo que daba hacia los dormitorios

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chrona POV **

No puedo creer que ese sujeto –al que yo catalogaba como un 'caballero'- sea de lo más desagradable y pervertido…argh como quisiera romperle la cara en este preciso momento, pero si quiero que coopere conmigo debo ser de lo más cordial y tenerle muchísima paciencia

Me acerque a la habitación (con él detrás de mi), abrí la puerta y me hice a un lado para que el entrara

-Bien, de ahora en adelante esta será tu habitación-le dije sin moverme del marco de la puerta

La habitación contaba con una cama pegada a la pared del lado izquierdo, una mesa de noche al lado (encima de esta había una lámpara de noche), un pequeño armario, un escritorio y entre el armario y la mesilla de noche se encontraba una ventana** (2) **

-Es…espaciosa-fue lo único que dijo, yo simplemente rodeé los ojos

-Que bueno que te guste; mi habitación esta al fondo del pasillo y el baño esta aquí en frente-señale con el pulgar –sobre mi hombro- la puerta que estaba a mi espalda-si necesitas algo, ya sabes donde esta la cocina y el baño…en el armario hay un pantalón y una playera por si quieres cambiarte de ropa-dije, después me di media vuelta y tome el pomo de la puerta, pero antes de retirarme dije-antes de que lo olvide, tienes estrictamente _**PROHIBIDO**_ entrar a mi habitación ¿quedo claro?

-Más claro que el agua-respondió en tono cansado, sentándose en la orilla de la cama

-Bien, buenas noches-hable en tono molesto

-Buenas noches-respondió y antes de que dijera lago mas cerré la puerta de la habitación

Vaya, nunca pensé que vivir con tu enemigo fuese tan cansado y eso apenas han pasado unas 4 horas desde que nos conocimos

Me metí al baño, cepille mis dientes y lave mi cara; después yo y Excalibur nos dirigimos a mi habitación, me puse la pijama (que consiste en unos pantaloncillos demasiado cortos y una playerita de tirantes, todo negro), me metí a la cama, Excalibur dio un pequeño salto a la cama y se recostó a mi lado, le sonreí y le palmee ligeramente la cabeza

Justo antes de cerrar los ojos mire hacia el otro lado; hacia donde se encontraba la mesita de noche, sobre esta y frente a la lámpara encendida vi _SU_ foto, como siempre _ÉL_ estaba mirándome con todo el amor que alguna ves me pudo dar

_-'Sonriente como siempre'_-me dije a mí misma-buenas noches mi amor, descansa-le dije a la foto, estire mi mano y acaricie su superficie con delicadeza y amor; acto seguido apague la lámpara y me dispuse a dormir

Mañana será un día bastante largo y ajetreado

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**1: Yo me invente esa carrera puesto que no se si Harvard las tiene, y además de que vienen por separado**

**2: La habitación es parecida al cuarto de Sakura de Sakura Card Captors, solo que aqui imaginensela un poco mas amplia :)**

* * *

**Agradecimientos para: **

***Julian y Jumbiie Hana**

***Tsubaki2345**

***Guest **(no se tu nombre pero aun asi gracias por leer :D)

* * *

**Yo: **Fiiiiiiiuuuuuuuu...esto de escribir es demasiado agotador :S

**Tsuki: **Pero bien que te gusta leer, verdad? ¬¬

**Yo: **Es que eso es muy diferente...aparte de que me puedo inspirar leyendo otros fics n.n

**Tsuki: **Bueno, lo bueno es que ya subiste la conti...pero no te relajes tanto Hoshi-chan porque ahora tienes que empezar a trabajar en la conti de 'Divina Confusión'

**Yo: **Q_Q lo seeeee...pero dame un respiro, es todo lo que pido T_T, te juro que la proxima semana a mas tardar subo el proximo capitulo del otro fic...

**Tsuki:** Mas te vale...y no quiero oir excusas

**Yo:** Es q no son excusas...el ingles se puso bastante salvaje y con eso de etimologia, biologia y psicologia...creo q necesitare un psicologo despues de todo esto :'(

**Tsuki:** Ya, ya...mmmm oye Hoshi hablando de ingles, ya terminaste las 12 hojas que se supone tienes de tarea

**Yo:** O_O lo olvide...aaaaaaaah tengo que terminarlo se supone que son para mañana aaaaaaaaah (sale corriendo en busca de su mochila)

**Tsuki:** Ay mujer y dices que no tienes memoria de teflon u.u que hare contigo?...bueno como sea...y ustedes que estan leyendo esto, si les gusto o no, si tienen alguna queja (que espero que no ¬¬), si tienen alguna sugerencia o simplemente quieren darle animos y echarle porras a Hoshi-chan para que termine pronto su tarea...dejenlo en un precioso review...la 'memoria de Dory' y yo les estaremos verdaderamente agradecidas :)...nos vemos la proxima...bye-bye


End file.
